


No Takebacks!!

by WinteRey



Series: On Quarantining together... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the Karasuno & MSBY & SA characters are grouped in the list because there's too many, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoiler, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sap so much sap too, Told you these three tags will be in all my fics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, Why is Tsukishima in the list then you ask?, slight canon divergence?, well you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteRey/pseuds/WinteRey
Summary: Perhaps, it shouldn’t be a surprise anymore when on a sunny morning, a tweet that linked to a video dropped seemingly out of the blue.A video titled, “Shouyou & Tobio, September 10th.”---Sequel to 'No Retakes!' & 'Take #2', in which Kagehina stunned the public once again by doing exactly what they said they would do at the end of their Q&A video; get married.---Chapter 2, a.k.a; Best man Tsukishima Kei's point of view special chapter is now up!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: On Quarantining together... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977802
Comments: 155
Kudos: 1068





	1. The Video

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT!!!**  
>  Before you start reading this final part of the Kagehina Quarantine Series, first check out this LOVELY fic **[(click here!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476176)** written by the sweetest **[Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poofellie/pseuds/poofellie)**! It's meant to be in the same universe with this series, and takes place just after "Take #2" ended! So go read Ellie's fic before continuing to this one! PLEASE SEND HER ALL THE LOVE SHE'S AMAZING!!
> 
> \---
> 
> Just a side note; this fic will be somewhat of a canon divergence because the year is 2021, yet both Shouyou and Tobio are still in MSBY Black Jackals & Schweiden Adlers respectively, instead of ASAS Sao Paolo (Brazil) & Ali Roma (Italy).
> 
> The Olympics are also yet to happen because ... because I want to, lol. The date 9/10/2021 is just too pretty to not be their wedding date, okay. Sue me.
> 
> Also, fair warning; there's a lot of sap in the beginning part of this. I can't help it, okay, I'm a fluff writer and I love sappy weddings. I promise it won't be all the way sappy, though. probably.
> 
> That out of the way, without further ado I present you; the part of the Quarantine Series where it's not even quarantine anymore. Enjoy!

To most people who never had the fortunate experience of personally knowing Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, the ending bit of the—now legendary—Q&A livestream they did would seem comical.

It had _definitely_ been a joke, right?

Because who would have decided on _marriage_ so easily like that? And on a livestream watched by thousands of people, at that? At the best-case scenario, it would probably be a deliberation for something they would aim to achieve in the future, certainly not something they would do soon.

But people who thought that don’t know Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio.

Those who _do,_ knew that they meant every single word, every single promise, every single plan. That those two were the two most single-track minded people in existence, and that once they had set their goals, they would do absolutely anything to achieve it.

Perhaps, that was why it shouldn’t be a surprise anymore when on a sunny morning, a tweet that linked to a video dropped seemingly out of the blue.

A video titled, **_“Shouyou & Tobio, September 10th.”_**

***

**I’m International, Sunshine** **🌞** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou **  
**Hi everyone! On behalf of myself and my husband, **@ousamatobio** , I want to apologize for all the unending chaos that we unintentionally keep on creating. Also, yes, we got married!! :D :D

Well, we still need to register it legally when we have the opportunity to fly out of the country, but we did hold a (private & safe!) ceremony with closest family and friends!!

So, as an apology for all that has happened, and more importantly as a thank you for all of your support, here’s a glimpse of the wedding in video montage made especially for you guys!!! Special thanks to **@ennochikara** & **@yacchanhitoka** for documenting and editing this!  
 _httpx://www,youtube,com/watch?v=kghnwed910_channel=Ninja_Shouyou  
_ 283k🗨️ 9.1M⟲ 10.2M♡  
 **⟲** retweeted by **_Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17, Y. Hitoka’s, Y. Tadashi’s_** and 9.1M others

> **Y. Tadashi’s** @yacchanhitoka   
> Thank you for trusting us with this project! ❤️  
> 122🗨️ 12k⟲ 15k♡
>
>> **At Home Practice 3-5pm** **📌** @ennochikara **  
> **Thank you for letting me relive my teenage dream, Hinata, Kageyama!  
>  108🗨️ 5.6k⟲ 6.0k♡
> 
> **#KAGEHINAWEDDING I’M CRYING** @jackadlerstan **  
> **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!! AND CONGRATULATIONS TO YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  33🗨️ 20.2k⟲ 20.3k♡
> 
> **Simp for MSBY’s #21** @tangerine.MSBY21 **  
> **CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!!! ALSO THANK YOU FOR SHARING THIS MOMENT WITH US!!!  
>  87🗨️ 18.9k⟲ 24.1k♡

***

If anyone still had slivers of doubt left about the seriousness of the whole thing, those worries were blown away the instant they saw how the video started.

It was an unobtrusive wide-screen shot of a private room focusing on a man in a white suit. The whole ambience of the video was solemn and beautiful, almost movie-like. The view was purposely zoomed in, catching only the man’s upper torso up to his mouth—hiding his eyes as if to not reveal him completely. Inky black strands of hair framed the sides of his sharp jaw.

A woman with identically toned hair stood in front of him, helping him fix his lapels. Since she was shorter than him, her face could be seen in the shot—showcasing a pair of familiar looking blue eyes.

“How do you feel?” she asked, voice just barely above a whisper in the silence of the room.

The man’s lips quirked upwards into a wobbly smile.

“Like I’ve been waiting for this my whole life,” he answered in a moment of honesty, sounding as dazed as he probably felt.

It made her smile, much more natural albeit having the ghost of similarity. “Then, you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Nee-san.”

After that, the camera panned sideways, making a smooth jump-cut transition over a pillar. In another private room, stood another man in a matching white suit. Once again, the view was purposely zoomed in to hide the upper half of a face—but sunset orange strands could be seen resting upon a nape.

“Stop fidgeting,” another man who was helping him tug on the suit sighed. “You’re going to wrinkle your shirt.”

“But Kenma–!” the main focus half-whined. “I can’t help it!”

It elicited another sigh, but this time sounding half amused. A question he already knew the answer of rolled out of his mouth. “Nervous?”

“Nervous?” the man repeated, chuckling. Then, he took a deep breath, and replied with a voice filled to the brim with affection. “No, I’m excited.”

“Be patient,” the other chided. “He’s not going to run away.”

This time, the man laughed freely.

“Even if he does, I’ll run after him.”

“Of course.” If the camera was angled just slightly upwards, people would’ve seen the eye roll. “You’re the only one who could ever catch up to him.”

Another smooth transition. In replacement of actual real-time sounds, a soft, melodic instrumental started playing instead, as the view slowly panned through an aisle—where guests consisting of family and friends alike were seated by the left and right side—and then up to the altar, where one of the grooms stood waiting patiently.

“When we were fourteen …” a voice narrated for the video as the shot finally showed said groom’s face. Under inky black hair that was for once slicked back, blue eyes gleamed. His soft looking smile complimented the tender voice perfectly. “You made me a promise. You promised to be the one who would defeat me. Whether it’s ten years from then, or twenty years, or however long it might take.”

The narration paused, music taking over again. The back view of someone else passed by. In a matching white suit, the other groom with sunset orange hair walked down the aisle and towards his future spouse. His wild mane looked more tamed than usual.

He was being walked by a man who had agreed to act the role of his late father. A very close friend, a brother figure that had a proud smile—he also, for once, had a different hairstyle; streaks of white and black strands limp and falling gently.

As they neared the altar, the background narration continued, “Do you remember, Shouyou?”

A new voice replied, just as the camera turned to show a front view of amber eyes that shone with happiness. “Of course I do, Tobio,” he narrated back in time with a smile that bloomed in the footage. “Then, you challenged me. You said that I would have to stand at the same stage as you do.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

There was another pause. The footage showed how Bokuto Koutarou sniffled as he handed Shouyou’s hand to Tobio, making the audience chuckle. Both grooms thanked him, although their eyes were too fixated on each other.

Bokuto then moved to the side, standing by Kozume Kenma who shook his head slightly. By the opposite, next to Tobio, Tsukishima Kei held back a snicker.

For a moment, the camera zoomed on Shouyou’s hand inside Tobio’s, gentle as they smiled at each other with nothing but love and adoration in their eyes.

“At fourteen, you promised me so many years to come … without knowing that at twelve, I had just lost all the people that mattered in my life and never felt more alone.” Tobio’s voice sounded vulnerable, in verge of tears.

Currently shown, his blue eyes were also looking damp, barely holding back. But everyone could tell that those were happy tears, as the officiator started and made them exchange vows. Shouyou wasn’t any better, big amber eyes glassy, like a mirror.

“At fourteen, you promised to stay by my side. And since then, I wasn’t lonely anymore.”

Yamaguchi Tadashi and Yachi Hitoka walked down the aisle with arms linked, holding a soft cushion with a beautiful golden ring each. Hinata Natsu, hair as vibrant as her brother’s, walked in front of them with a basket of flower petals, scattering dutifully.

They reached the grooms, let them pick up the rings and stood by the side. Tobio almost slid his partner’s ring on the wrong finger, and the camera pans around slightly to catch everyone’s silent chuckles.

The rings and vows now exchanged, both grooms turned to the officiator, anticipating the cue.

“I had to catch up to you,” Shouyou whispered like a confession. “You were ahead of me, so it took some time. But at twenty-one, you were still waiting, and I finally caught up.”

At that exact part of the narration, they leant in and sealed their marriage with a loving kiss.

“And now, ten years later, at twenty-four,” Tobio’s voice sounded breathless, like how he had been after they separated from the kiss. “You fulfilled your promise.”

The footage showed how the now wedded couple turned back to walk down the aisle together, hand in hand, smiling ear to ear. Under the cheers of their closest family and friends, they laughed in pure joy as they left the altar.

The screen dimmed along with the cascading light for a split second, transitioning into a new view. It showed the long banquet table, both Tobio and Shouyou standing by the center of it. They were holding a microphone each, golden rings gleaming from reflecting light.

“Here we stand, on top of the world together.” This time, Tobio’s voice in the narration matched the footage, as he spoke into the microphone. Staring at his _husband_ with the most besotted look in his eyes. “Here, you would continue to stay with me.”

Shouyou’s gaze a mirror of his husband’s, he finished into his microphone, too. “For the rest of our lives,” he made another promise.

They simultaneously leaned in for another kiss. Around them, everyone cheered loudly—this time the resounding roar and wolf-whistles caught perfectly into the video.

The screen slowly darkened into pure black. At least, until a sentence in white fades in and out right at the center.

**_Hinata Tobio & Kageyama Shouyou, 9.10.2021_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

“No, but seriously though,” a new, much more deadpan voice cut through the blankness. “It baffles me how you two could say the sappiest speech in existence, while having a literal dumpster fire of a proposal.”

When the footage blinked back on, the previous movie-like, vignette ambience was gone along with the wide-screen. It was replaced by a shot that looked totally normal this time—the contrasting difference made everything almost comical.

Apparently that last bit was uttered by one of the two blond best men—the shorter haired one with glasses—as part of his own best man speech.

“Can you all believe that this person talking so poetically about a promise made ten years ago,” he gestured at Tobio, who had his face hidden behind a palm while groaning loudly, “Is the same person who couldn’t even properly _ask_ me to be his best man?”

Tobio groaned louder, making Tsukishima look more smug as he continued to embarrass the couple, speaking into the microphone.

“Oh don’t you laugh at him, Shrimp,” he switched his target to the cackling orange-head that had been patting his husband’s shoulder consolingly. “You don’t think I have forgotten all the ‘dreamy, movie-like proposal plans’ you used to blabber back in high school, do you? All my ears’ suffering for what? For you to _forget_ the idea of marriage altogether and spurring it spontaneously in a live-stream?”

It was Shouyou’s turn to groan, following Tobio’s pose to hide his reddening face that started to blend in with his hair.

“Tsukki, it’s their wedding day, cut them some slack!” Kuroo Tetsurou hollered from somewhere beyond the camera, but he was clearly laughing, too.

“You didn’t have to endure years of witnessing these two idiots dance around each other like fools,” he spoke flatly into the microphone. “Let me have this.”

Taking a deep breath, Tsukishima let himself reminisce.

“When I first saw you two, I never thought that I’d witness either of you falling in love with anything other than a spherical volleyball.”

His claim was met with overall laughter and murmurs of agreement. Even both Shouyou and Tobio couldn’t help but snicker along.

“You two were the most bull-headed, single-track minded volleyball maniacs I’ve ever known. _Are_ , actually.” He rolled his eyes. “Turns out, that exact crazy passion only found in each other was what attracted you both. Typical. Now if only you two would have admitted it sooner, and not spend two thirds of our high school years making me suffer.”

Shouyou yelled back at him—without the microphone, his voice sounded distant but just enough to be caught on video. “Hey, we weren’t _that_ bad!”

“Oh but you were. By third year, I was half convinced that you two idiots would never confess, and eventually die suffocating from your own tension.”

However, Tsukishima’s expression did soften as he continued. “Yet thankfully, here we are.”

Ready to end his speech, he lifted his glass. “So here’s from me to you both,” he prompted, “I wish you a timeless and love-filled marriage. Cheers.”

Everyone chorused along, “Cheers!”

Glasses were raised, clinking to each other. Sips were taken, and the atmosphere warmed for a bit.

At least, until Tsukishima mischievously threw in one last quip. “Because God knows no one else could handle your crazy asses. Do us all a favor and get forever stuck with each other.” He proceeded to calmly put his microphone down.

“ _Oh come on!”_ Tobio protested loudly, causing another bout of roaring laughter and cackles.

The ambience brightened up even more after that, along with the increasing volume. Now that the formalities were over and no main event needed to be shot, the camera flitted about around the hall.

While the wedded couple attended to their guests, other people were eating, chatting amongst smaller friend groups and acquaintances.

“Oh, is this for the wedding video?”

The camera stopped panning and focused over the person asking, leaning into recorded view. A man with silver-ish gray hair and a beauty mark under his left eye, dressed neatly in an equally gorgeous gray suit.

The person behind the camera must’ve had confirmed, because the man’s face lit up in satisfaction.

“Here, here!” he volunteered, “You’re just starting, right? Then we’re the best choice for this!”

He craned his head back a bit to call some people out. “Daichi! Asahi! Come here!”

Two other men approached; one looking amused at the sight of the camera, while the other looking slightly terrified.

“What’s this, Suga?” Sawamura Daichi, the one with shorter, neatly trimmed hair asked.

“This is for the wedding video!” Sugawara Koushi grinned. “Thought we’ll kick things off by sharing some inside stories of the wedded couple!”

“Oh dear,” Sawamura lamented, but there was no real dismay in his voice.

“I-isn’t this going to be like, watched by millions of people?” Azumane Asahi asked nervously, slipping long stray strand of man-bunned hair behind his ear. “Since they’re now famous and all?”

“More the reason for us to spill their antics!” Sugawara cheered, eyes glinting mischievously. “Come on, ask us something! Do you have anything prepared?”

The camera shook slightly, and the voice were muted for a bit to hide the cameraman’s response.

“No? You weren’t planning for interviews?” Albeit supposedly a sentence asked in disappointment, Sugawara looked far too pleased with himself. “Oh but you should! Let me do the honors and come up with the question, then,” he grinned. “Simple! ‘What was Kageyama and Hinata like?’ That’s all you need.”

“Hoo boy,” Sawamura chuckled beside him. “That sounded simple, but with those two, I can already imagine the outrageous answers that would come.”

“They were a handful,” Azumane piped in meekly.

“Right? And who else can be the best candidate to answer this question other than us; their very first seniors!” Sugawara crossed his arms proudly.

“We were not their first seniors, Suga.”

“But we were their first seniors _together_ ,” Sugawara insisted. “Do you remember the first time they entered the club?”

“Oh God, that was a disaster,” Sawamura snorted. “They wouldn’t stop fighting. They accidentally knocked the vice-principal’s toupee off while squabbling. Who even does that? I had to literally kick them out of the gym.”

“They both looked like their worlds were ending when we didn’t allow them to play volleyball,” Sugawara snickered. Asahi mumbled a whispered, ‘ _to them, it probably was.’_

“I had no choice,” The ex-captain was unapologetic. “Besides, it worked, didn’t it? Before we know it, they created that insane freak combo.”

“Everyone was so surprised!” The ex-vice captain backed him up. “We just wanted them to work well together, but we’d never thought they’ll work _that_ well. It’s nothing short of a miracle.”

“People who knew them after they started working together wouldn’t believe how they were before that.”

“Actually, we could,” Azumane interrupted, rubbing the back of his nape. “I wasn’t there when they first came in, remember? You guys had managed to get them working together already. They got along well, but they still bicker a lot so it wasn’t a surprise.”

“Right, then again they still bicker like crazy _now,”_ Sawamura shook his head. “I guess that’s just how they are. Ah, but, they still barely got along when they first met you, though.”

“E-eh? Really?” Azumane sounded so confused. “B-but they’re already encouraging each other like that!”

“Encouraging each other?”

Sugawara’s expression brightened. “Oh, oh! You mean that legendary one-liner, right?” He then puffed out his chest, striking a dramatic pose. “ _As long as I’m here, you’re invincible!_ ”

“Ah, young love,” Sawamura replied wistfully. “Sometimes I still can’t believe Kageyama boldly shouted that in the middle of a practice match for everyone to hear, with the neighborhood association watching too.”

“Hinata.” After he said that, Azumane earned two confused looks. So, he reiterated. “I mean, it’s Hinata now. Hinata Tobio?”

“You’re right!” Sugawara’s eyes widened. “I forgot! They swapped family names now that they’re married, don’t they?”

Sawamura clucked his tongue. “Even as adults, those two keep wreaking havoc. Thank God I’m no longer their captain.”

At his remark, the camera shook up and down as if mimicking a nodding motion, making the three laugh.

“You share my sentiment, don’t you?” Sawamura asked.

The camera ‘nodded’ again.

“Tell me about it,” a new voice chimed in.

All turned to see a man with very short hair—just a bit longer than a buzz-cut—approaching them. Holding on to his arm was a very gorgeous looking woman, a beauty mark under her lips.

“You guys thought they were a handful during their first year, well they were even worse during their second!” he complained with an exaggerated exhale.

“Tanaka!” Azumane greeted the man.

“And Kiyoko,” Sugawara grinned, moving closer to Sawamura to make space for the both of them in the camera shot.

“You know that calling ‘Tanaka’ includes the both of them, right?” the ex-captain half-teased.

“Shush, Daichi. If we avoid it, maybe we’ll forget about it,” Sugawara joked.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Suga-san?!” Tanaka Ryuunosuke protested.

Tanaka Kiyoko—once named Shimizu Kiyoko during their youthful days—chuckled and patted her husband’s arm. “He’s just teasing you, Ryuu.” Then, turning towards her ex-school mates, “What are you guys doing?”

“Gossiping about the newly-wed,” came the shameless answer.

“And you didn’t invite me, their favorite senpai?!” Tanaka put a free hand on his chest.

“Self-proclaimed favorite, you mean.”

“Nope! Hinata– I mean _Kageyama_ – damn those two confuse me,” Tanaka paused to mutter for a bit, unused to the name swap. “The orange chibi! He once said that Noya-san and I were his favorites! But since Noya-san can’t be here today, I’ll take the honor in his stead.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s way more buff than you are now, Tanaka. He’s also only a couple of centimeters shorter than you. You can’t really call him a chibi anymore.”

“Well he’s still orange.”

“Also he said that after you bribed him with snacks,” Sawamura pointed out.

“It was a treat! I was being a good senpai!” Tanaka denied.

Before it could derail any further, Tanaka—the female one—interjected. “So, Hinata and Kageyama.”

“Ah, yes!” her husband immediately snapped back into it. “Suga-san, Daichi-san, Asahi-san, you guys weren’t even there when they reach peak chaos in their second year!”

“Really, now?” Sugawara crossed his arms, raising an amused brow. “Please, do elaborate,” he challenged, glancing mischievously at the camera.

“You guys watched their Q&A live-stream, right?” he asked to make sure. “Where they talked about the fight regarding Brazil and stuff?”

“The one where they said they silently sulked at each other?”

Tanaka snorted. “Silent to them! Well, they _were_ kind of silent with their mouths. But their actions, oh geez,” he scrunched his face. “It was like watching a bad soap opera.”

At the remark, the camera shook as if holding a silent laughter. Tanaka turned and pointed at it—or maybe the person holding it. “Right?! You agree with me, right?”

Amused, Sawamura inquired more. “How so?”

“You know those drama scenes where the main couple stare longingly at each other across a romantic setting under the moonlit sky? Yeah, that, but throw that background away and swap it with a high school gym during summer, filled with sweaty teenage boys.”

Sugawara guffawed, while the three others chuckled. “That bad?”

“That bad! Kageya– I mean _Hinata_ – the grumpy setter!” Tanaka struggled with the names once more. “That poor guy, all he did was moping in one corner with that pout of his. It would’ve probably looked cute, if he didn’t look downright murderous.”

“I remember you telling me how the new first years were so scared of him,” his wife added.

“They were _terrified,_ ” he nodded. “Especially since for some reason, because of their fight, the orange one decided to confide to Tsukishima. _Tsukishima_ , of all people.”

“I heard they got closer because of the Shiratorizawa mock-camp,” Azumane piped in. When he received questioning looks from both Sawamura and Sugawara, he shrugged. “Nishinoya told me.”

“Of course he did,” Sawamura shot him a knowing smile.

“Still, it’s Tsukishima!” Tanaka threw his free hand in the air in a surrendering motion—the other not leaving his wife even for a second. “So when the grumpy one got even more grumpy from that, I could totally understand.”

“He was jealous, huh?”

“The thing is, I don’t even think he realized that he was jealous.” His statement earned him sympathetic hums. “But he did look like he was about to go on a murder spree every moment I saw him. The orange one wasn’t nearly as cheerful as usual too, dipping the whole gym’s mood down. It was starting to disturb practice.”

After that, everyone seemed to turn to face the camera; the person behind it must have spoken something, albeit muted for the viewers.

Sawamura’s eyes widened. “You did what?!”

Tanaka burst out into loud laughter. “Yeah! We ended up locking them in the club room until they made up! It was Noya-san’s idea, actually.”

“And you agreed to that?!” Even Azumane sounded shocked, gaping at the camera.

Short silence, as the audio was once again muted.

“What do you mean it’s no different than my method?” Sawamura seemed offended at the accusation. “There’s a huge difference between not letting them into the gym and _locking them up in the club room.”_

“The thing had went on for like, two full weeks. We were _desperate_ ,” the second-generation ex-vice-captain tried to defend his ex-captain.

“My question is, did it work?” Sugawara seemed to be the only one enjoying the spiel amongst his year. He sounded curious and amused, even a tad envious.

More muted answer, raised brows at the camera.

“What do you mean ‘too well but not enough’?” Sawamura looked lost.

“They came out holding hands,” Tanaka replied. However, his tone wasn’t filled with joy, and he looked borderline constipated.

Sugawara lifted a brow. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Would be, but then Noya-san asked them if they’re dating now, and they denied!” Tanaka sounded exasperated.

“Are you sure they’re not just shy?” Even Azumane looked like he didn’t believe it.

“That’s the thing!” Tanaka pointed out. “We thought they were just hiding it, so we kept teasing them, right? Tsukishima, especially, was _ruthless_.”

The others listened with interest, wanting to know where the story goes.

“But a few days after, we saw Tsukishima talking with the orange one during gym clean-up. ‘Till this day, we have no idea what they talked about, but his teasing just suddenly stop after that.”

“He stopped?” Sawamura looked surprised.

“Tsukishima?” even Tanaka’s own wife seemed incredulous.

“Weird, right?” Tanaka threw back rethorically. “The next time, he didn’t even say a single word when seeing Kageyama and Hinata hold hands as they walk home!”

“Now I _really_ wonder what they talked about...”

“Either way, since _Tsukishima_ decided to not say a thing, we figured that it’s probably the truth, and not something to tease about. So eventually we just get used to their antics.”

“Apparently it paid off,” Sawamura mumbled wistfully, distant eyes looking fond.

Everyone followed his gaze, and the camera soon too. The view slowly zoomed into the other side of the room, where the newly wed stood side-by-side. In front of them, were their two best men.

The gathered Karasuno alumni took a second to marvel the sight; the sweet, _happy_ smiles on the newly wed’s faces—yes, even Tobio—and the slight tug on Tsukishima’s lips.

“It all paid off, indeed,” Sugawara’s fond, proud voice could be heard whispering softly.

The next time the camera stopped on someone, it was on the newly wed’s siblings. The two beautiful women stood side-by-side, with an elder woman sitting on a chair nearby.

“Interview about the newlyweds?” the one with black hair—with a familiar tone of ink—asked, one brow raised in amusement.

“Oh do I have so many stories,” the orange head standing beside her laughed, hands on her hips.

“I have an interesting one, but I’m afraid it’s a bit too private to tell…”

“Why?” a whine that so resembled her brother’s. “Just spill them! This is the perfect opportunity to let the world know that our brothers aren’t as cool as the media made them out to be, Miwa-nee-san.”

Kageyama Miwa chuckled graciously, a hand covering her mouth. “I wish I could, but it’s the private _private_ kind of story, not the private _embarrassing_ one. You might need to take the stage for this one, Natsu-chan.”

That said, she turned to the woman sitting nearby. “Or maybe you have something too, Hinata-san?”

The woman shook her head, smiling kindly. “Sadly, I’m really bad at story-telling. Shouyou and Natsu got all their story-telling skills from their late father, you see.” Then, with a fond sigh she added, “Also, Miwa, I’ve told you that you can just drop the formalities with me. You’re family, too, especially now that it’s official.”

Miwa sent her a sincere smile full of gratitude. “I’m just not used to it yet, but thank you, Okaa-san.”

“Tobio-nii is much used to it already. But that must be because he had practice since after high school,” Natsu scoffed, playfully outing her brother-in-law.

For someone who admitted to be bad at story-telling, her mother ended up throwing in her own two cents. “That boy is too polite for his own good. He also called me Hinata-san for the three years prior to that.”

“That’s because they’re too busy playing best friends,” Natsu grumbled. Then whispered under her breath. “Even though Tobio-nii practically lived in our house and I caught them cuddling way too often already.”

This prompted Miwa to laugh—loud even behind her hands, one never seen on her brother unless Shouyou was around. “Did they really?”

“Oh yes!” Natsu seemed excited that someone paid attention to her gossiping. “They didn’t even have the decency to keep it in Shouyou’s room! Sometimes I just see them falling asleep all over each other on the couch in the living room, or under the _kotatsu_ during winter.”

“Please tell me you have pictures of that, Natsu-chan.”

A mischievous grin bloomed on her lips. She pulled her phone from her purse, brandishing it out with pride. “I have a whole _album_ dedicated for that.”

The two then dissolved into chatter, giggling over pictures of their brothers. For a second, the camera view looked like it wanted to zoom in on the phone, but must have realized that it would be rude.

Beside them, Mrs. Hinata shot the camera an apologetic, but amused look. Earning the video a mute as the one behind it politely say something back to her, before panning away.

While moving towards another group of guests, the camera briefly—but slow enough to catch the conversation—passed by the newly-wed who looked like they just finished talking; cut off by a loud sneeze by Shouyou.

“Oi, don’t go and catch a cold now,” Tobio reprimanded, even as he took a napkin from a nearby table to wipe his husband’s nose.

“I’m not!” Shouyou huffed. “Maybe someone is just talking about me.”

“Who would’ve spend their time to talk about your dumba–” his insult was cut short as he had sneezed himself.

Shouyou snorted. Then, with a mocking tone he mimicked. “Don’t go and catch a cold now, Cold-geyama.”

“You do realize that you’re only insulting yourself now, right? Either that, or my sister.”

“Crap!” Shouyou cursed. “I forgot.”

“You’re a dumbass, Shou.”

If they bickered after that, luckily the viewers didn’t have to hear it because the camera had moved away completely.

This time, the section started with someone’s musing.

“What’s with the song choice?”

A few heads turned, some pair of eyes squinting as they tried to listen better at the song playing in the background.

“ _What? They’re good songs,”_ Adriah Thomas looked almost offended.

“Except I know only half of it,” Inunaki Shion complained. “Like, why western songs?”

“You just realized now?” Sakusa Kiyoomi shot him an unamused look. “Kageyama Shouyou-kun listened to a lot of these in the dorms.”

“He said Tobio-kun introduced them to him,” Miya Atsumu explained, shrugging. “Although I would’ve ne’er guess that Tobio-kun liked these type of songs, either.”

“ _Maybe it’s you who has poor taste_ ,” Adriah chided jokingly. “ _These are old classics, you know_.”

“They’re very romantic!” Bokuto Koutarou agreed, humming along to Carpenters’ _Close to You_ playing in the background, as he shot his own fiancé—held close in one arm—a loving look.

“Indeed they are,” Akaashi Keiji agreed, leaning to his shoulder.

“Well not everyone is in a relationship,” Inunaki griped, looking at them in envy.

“ _It’s a wedding, Shion,_ ” Oliver Barnes chided him. “ _It has to be romantic._ ”

“Are they always like this?” Hirugami Fukurou asked the fellow captain standing beside him.

“Oh no,” Meian Shuugo replied with a wisened smile. “They’re usually worse.”

His beloved wife giggled beside him, while Hirugami’s expression looked pinched.

“I wish I can laugh there, but I know that feeling too well.” The Schweiden Adlers captain’s gaze drifted towards the buffet, where Hoshiumi Kourai could be seen hogging way too much food on his plate with a worried looking Ushijima Wakatoshi tailing him around.

“You only have one troublemaker,” Meian pointed out, jealous. “Come back to me when you have six, with four of them being on the extreme.”

“Hey, at least one of them is married now.”

“Right,” Meian chuckled. “He’s part of your problem now, too. Since he became your in-law.”

“How delightful,” despite the sarcasm, Hirugami had a proud smile on his face.

Everyone was too busy chatting amongst themselves that the man behind the camera couldn’t even find the opening to ask them for an interview. The group of pro volleyball players seemed a lot more chatty than any other.

“Look, the dance is starting!”

The camera followed where Inunaki had pointed and indeed, the lights had dimmed for the center area along with the start of a slow rendition to Bee Gees’ _How Deep is Your Love._

The view zoomed in just right towards Tobio, extending a hand for Shouyou to take. His cheeks slightly red, but his gaze determined. Shouyou grinned, accepting the offered hand and giddily pulling his husband towards the center with a laugh that was brighter than the sun.

Tobio pulled Shouyou into his arms, curling his own around the shorter’s waist. And as Shouyou rested his on Tobio’s shoulders, their foreheads gingerly met.

“Man, how dreamy…” someone mumbled softly to not intrude the moment, but enough for the camera’s microphone to catch.

The view fades back into movie-like ambience. Wide-screened, lights cascading prettily to make the two main focus shine.

As Barry Gibb sang a line about eyes under the morning sun, Tobio’s ocean blue met Shouyou’s amber, whiting out the rest of the world around them.

The newly-wed took their first dance, swaying along with the music in a rare moment of public-displayed peacefulness. Everyone watched, not joining in the center area just yet to give them the respective space.

Their steps looked smooth, as if this was something the couple had used to do. It surprised a lot of people who had maybe expected them to fumble throughout _the_ first dance. Although for once, it was a pleasant surprise.

It almost looked rehearsed, as Tobio loosened their hold to twirl Shouyou away along with how the line sang about softly leaving on a summer breeze. But Tobio was smiling widely— _happy_ , _content_ —and Shouyou was laughing when he was pulled back in immediately after that.

Like how they belong; to each other.

Even if the camera angle didn’t allow the viewers to see how Tobio had begun mouthing along with the song, telling Shouyou how he knows the door to his soul, how he’s the light to his deepest, darkest hour, or how he’s his savior when he falls,

It was still dreamy, indeed.

The screen slowly dimmed to black as the song and dance ended, claps and cheers breaking the couple from their trance.

Tobio and Shouyou looked like they were glowing anyway, welcoming the other couples that attended to join in for more dances when a new song rolled around, making the center area livelier.

The viewers thought that the video would end there, with a very fitting ending. But not even three seconds later, it went back up.

“Guys! We forgot the bouquet toss!”

The camera blinked back following an alarmed Natsu, for once coming close enough to catch the incoming conversation.

“We have a bouquet?” Tobio whispered at the same time as Shouyou’s excited,

“Toss?”

“You two are hopeless,” Natsu huffed as she ushered them both towards the front of the room.

Miwa approached them with a bouquet in hand, while Yachi called out for their guests to gather in the middle.

“Just to go along with the tradition,” Miwa said, handing the flower to Tobio.

“What tradition? We’re Japanese,” he grumbled, but accepted it anyway.

“Aw come on, Tobio. It could be fun!” Shouyou put a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Miwa-nee.”

“Tell me when you guys are ready, I’ll do the countdown,” Natsu volunteered, scurrying off a second to grab a microphone. Miwa helped her look.

Tobio squinted, sensing the mischief glinting in his husband’s eyes. Shouyou looked far too enthusiastic for something as uninteresting as a bouquet toss. “What are you planning?”

Shouyou blinked at him in fake innocence. “What do you mean?”

“Shouyou …”

His façade broke, a smile blooming. “I was thinking of getting the bouquet to Hitoka. Maybe that would get Tadashi to finally propose.”

“Huh,” Tobio’s frown eased. “That’s not a bad idea. Okay, let’s do that.”

The person behind the camera snorted, couldn’t help but comment. Finally, the viewers got the first hearing of their voice. “You guys are evil. And how are you going to do that?”

Shouyou threw the camera a blinding grin, before he turned to his husband. “Tobio,” he called, tone so familiar. “Toss to me?”

Tobio smirked, and the man behind the camera groaned.

“I feel like I should stop you guys,” he said. “But that’s no longer my responsibility.”

“No one will blame you, Ennoshita-san,” Shouyou winked. “Don’t worry. Just make sure to catch their reactions, okay?”

A hand appeared from the side view, forming an ‘okay’ symbol before it panned to all the guests now standing in wait for the event. For a few seconds, it caught sight of Yachi, who stood around the middle with Yamaguchi next to her.

Then the camera slowly distanced away again to get a better view of everything that was happening; Tobio handing Shouyou the bouquet while saying something to Natsu, and even the crowd by the sidelines who weren’t going to participate—either they were already married, uninterested singles, or a few other stragglers like Tsukishima.

“Here they go, everyone get ready!” Natsu cheered into her microphone.

The unfolding event after that happened really quickly.

It took the guests—that mostly consisted of volleyball athletes—no more than three seconds to realize what was going to happen, when Tobio took a stance while Shouyou made space for a run-up. Laughter and disbelieving hollers rang around when Shouyou threw the bouquet to Tobio in a high arch.

Tobio received the pass, tossing the bouquet to an already jumping Shouyou–

–except, they both forgot that they were handling a flower bouquet, and not a spherical ball. Tobio’s toss was skewed, and only Shouyou’s blessed reflexive prowess had enabled him to still hit the bouquet somewhat adequately.

Viewers gasped along with Ennoshita—currently the only person who knew of the wedded couple’s plan—as the trajectory of the flower went completely off. Instead of going down the center, it drifted to the sides, and …

… landed straight into Sakusa’s hand—who apparently had even crouched slightly into a perfect receiving pose out of pure reflex.

The five seconds of silence were deafening, until the room broke into one of the loudest cheers yet.

“Lucky, Omi-omi!” Bokuto laughed boisterously, slinging an arm around his own fiancé. “’Kaashi, let’s not have them surpass us too, okay?”

“It’s not a competition, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed, but he was smiling indulgently.

Sakusa looked like he just finished processing what had happened, face now flushing to the tips of his ears. Next to him, Atsumu stood frozen with his mouth gaping open.

“Congrats, Kiyoomi-kun, Atsumu-kun!” Inunaki was the first to show his blessings, looking incredibly amused at his teammates’ predicament. “Be sure to at least have a proper proposal, okay?”

Miya Osamu shot his twin brother a shit-eating grin. “I’ll let ya know in advance that my best man speech would’a been ten times worse than Tsukishima-san’s.”

That seemed to have successfully snap Atsumu out of his shock. “Oh no ya don’t. Yer not bein’ anyone’s best man just yet! We’re not gettin’ married!”

Sakusa nodded, trying to calm the overzealous crowd. “Not yet,” he mumbled.

There were disappointed _aw_ s and complaints thrown about. But a voice louder than them all suddenly screeched.

“WAIT, YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER TOO?!”

Atsumu face-palmed. “OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE, CAP’N!”

Meian looked so distraught. “Why does no one tell me anything?!”

“’Twasn’t our fault that yer dense!”

Before more could be said about _that_ relationship, Shouyou waved frantically towards the shot. “Cut the camera, cut the camera!” he yelled.

 _Bleep_.

Static sound, technical difficulty black and white lines taking over the screen, and then it died completely.

Viewers at home blinked in disbelief, as the video _really_ ended there.

***

**Sakusa Kiyoomi | 15** **✓** @sakusakiyoomi **  
**I see the video is now up. Yes, myself and Miya Atsumu are in a relationship. We have been for a couple of years now. Yes, Kageyama Shouyou-kun asked us personally beforehand if he could include that footage in. We decided to agree and let it be our form of announcement.

No, we will not be willing to receive further interviews about this. While Atsumu is okay with all the attention, I prefer privacy on that aspect of our personal lives. Regardless, thank you for the support and concern. We’re happy.

[Picture of Atsumu laughing with an arm slung over Sakusa, who was holding the bouquet with a faint smile on his lips.]

135k🗨️ 7.1M⟲ 8.9M♡  
 **⟲** retweeted by **_The Better Miya, I’m International, Sunshine_** ** _🌞🏐_** ** _, Hinata Tobio SAdlers 20,_** and 7.1M others

> **The Better Miya** **✓** @notosamu  
> Ya got’ta admit, Omi-kun, it was pretty funny  
> 107🗨️ 13.7k⟲ 15.0k♡
>
>> **Sakusa Kiyoomi | 15** **✓** @sakusakiyoomi **  
> **Fine, it was.  
>  71🗨️ 6.2k⟲ 11.7k♡
> 
> **#KageHina and now #SakuAtsu too?!?!** @TheJackalsFan **  
> **MSBY STANS WE ARE WINNING AHFJSJASFH  
>  31🗨️ 4.8k⟲ 5.3k♡
> 
> **Why pick when you can have both Miya?** @miyaswaifu **  
> **I didn’t see that one coming BUT OMG CONGRATS!!  
>  22🗨️ 3.9k⟲ 4.4k♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there ever be a fic of mine that doesn't end stupidly? No, probably not.
> 
> I didn't even plan this fic at all when I finished writing 'Take #2', as some of you probably noticed from the comment replies I gave there. But then I talked to my beta reader and she planted very convincing ideas to my head, so here we are. The final installment of the Quarantine Series that's not even in quarantine anymore.
> 
> Okay I kind of lied a bit though. This isn't the end of this fic. It's not actually 1/1, but a 1/2. There will be a second chapter of this, I just think that this could also be a stand-alone so I haven't added that yet.
> 
> If you're wondering, 'where's this character?' or 'why does this character not even talk?', it's mostly because this chapter is written in video format for public, so not everyone could be shown. Some parts of the wedding are private, after all. The full wedding, seen from an insider's point of view will be what chapter 2 is all about ...
> 
> ... did I mention the insider would be Tsukishima Kei, the salty best man?
> 
> Also some more back story stuff, and how the Kagehina name swap came to be.
> 
> Until then, see you guys! :D


	2. The Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei never thought he would be in this position—of someone asking him to be the _best man_ in a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this, please take a look of this AMAZING fanart [**(click here!)**](https://twitter.com/tdrtea/status/1326901287846354946) of Kagehina during the wedding by the talented [**Zoe**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea)! Go shower them with a lot of love!! <3
> 
> Now without further ado, enjoy a special chapter of Tsukishima's POV that inspired this sequel in the first place. ^^

“… You want me to be the best man?”

Tsukishima Kei never thought he would be in this position—of someone asking him to be the _best man_ in a wedding. Or, maybe that was a bit of a lie. He did anticipate having to take the role one day, when one Yamaguchi Tadashi would eventually get married. But Yamaguchi wasn’t even engaged yet; both him and Yachi had decided to take things slow, focusing on their blooming careers.

Yet, here he found himself; talking to someone who was _not_ Yamaguchi.

“Technically, Tobio’s best man, since Kenma would be mine,” Hinata corrected, but the smile in his voice didn’t falter.

That answer both made less but also more sense to Tsukishima. If he had to admit it, he was closer to Hinata than to Kageyama—the former being much more tolerant and able to balance Tsukishima’s personality. But Kozume being Hinata’s best man was a very obvious choice.

Still,

“Why me?” Tsukishima couldn’t help but ask. He wasn’t _best man_ material. God, he couldn’t even _speak_ to Kageyama without hurling insults every other sentence. The idiot was too damn easy to tease, it’ll be a missed chance not to.

To his surprise, Hinata’s answer was, “Why not you?” the orange head asked back, like Tsukishima’s question had genuinely confused him. “We just thought that, if there is one person who would be the perfect best man to Tobio and I’s wedding, that person could only be you.”

His answer would have moved _something_ in Tsukishima’s heart; if he had one, that is. Hinata—and fine, Kageyama—was being really sweet and thoughtful. Apparently, all these years since high school had meant enough for them.

This was a huge honor, something cold, unfriendly Tsukishima should be thankful for.

“Eh, fine.”

Hinata snorted at his response. “Wow, I can feel your enthusiasm,” he snarked jokingly, apparently picking up a few of Tsukishima’s own tricks.

Tsukishima couldn’t restrain the way one corner of his lips tug up into a tiny smirk. Good. This, this is good. This is how they are.

“Be ready to receive the most embarrassing best man speech ever,” he warned, not even joking. “After all the shit you both had put me through, I have the right to at least humiliate you during the wedding.”

Hinata just laughed. “Can’t wait.”

The resounding click that followed made sure that the phone call had ended. His free hand tapped beside his laptop’s trackpad absentmindedly, glancing at the excel sheet opened for his work. Tsukishima took one last look at the dimming phone screen on his other, before putting it back down.

_And there’s that._

***

It wasn’t until he’s done that Tsukishima realized what he had been doing. Instead of working on what he was supposed to—cataloguing the museum displays he would be showcasing for an annual tour—he blinked at the word document opened on his laptop, staring at the words he had written.

_‘We’re all gathered here today to witness the reunion of…’_

The first sentence had already made him cringe.

“What am I doing?” Tsukishima groaned to himself.

He lifted a hand from the keyboard, tugging his glasses off and folding it, putting it down. Then, he pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of easing a forming headache.

Unconsciously, his other hand had reached out for his cellphone. He glanced at his contact list, stopping at a certain _special_ _someone_ in a habit that had recently formed. He almost pressed dial, when he was overcome with a slight feeling of guilt. It was like replacing the person he had always used to come first to.

Shaking his head, he scrolled past and ended up dialing a number he always come to since young, instead. It made more sense, they knew the couple better, anyway.

Not even three rings later, someone picked-up. “ _Hello?_ ”

“Hey,” Tsukishima greeted back, monotone. “Are you free right now?”

“ _… Yes?”_ the other person sound alarmed. “ _Is something wrong?”_

“No, nothing’s wrong,” he assured. “I just need your opinion on … something. Will you be able to access your e-mail? I’ll send it over.”

“ _Okaaayy,_ ” they didn’t sound convinced. “ _Seriously though, this is a bit out of character for you. What’s wrong, Tsukki?”_

“I told you nothing’s wrong, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima leant his head sideways to hold the phone between his shoulders. Putting his glasses back on, he used both hands to type the e-mail address on his laptop. “I just need your help to look something over.” He attached his word file and clicked send.

For a short while, Yamaguchi didn’t respond. But Tsukishima could hear the sound of a computer booting up, keyboard keys and mouse being pressed.

“ _You do realize that I don’t know much about your museum displays, right? So as much as I want to help–”_

“No, it’s not about that.”

_“I also can’t help you regarding your team. I know I used to be captain, but it’s been so long since I played and I’m sure Kyoutani-kun will be more–”_

“It’s not that either.”

“ _It’s not? Then what is it abou–”_ there was a double click, signifying the document being opened, and a pause. “ _Oh. Ohh!”_

Tsukishima waited, biting back a bitter scowl as he knew what would come.

“ _Oh, Tsukki!”_ Yamaguchi sounded so amused. “ _Aww, you do love them!”_

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima grouched, but he couldn’t hold the little grin spreading on his lips. It’s fine, no one was able to see, anyway.

Yamaguchi ignored his reprimand—as he had been doing since the third year of high school. “ _When did Kageyama ask you? I mean– it’s Kageyama, right? I assume Hinata’s best man would be Kozume-san.”_

“He didn’t,” Tsukishima snorted, not minding it at all. “Hinata asked me on his behalf.”

_“Of course,”_ Yamaguchi chuckled. “ _It had come to this, but you two still won’t admit that you’re really good friends.”_

“Who’s friends?”

“ _Yeah, Tsukki. This speech you just sent me didn’t say that at all.”_

At the reminder of the speech, Tsukishima groaned once again. “Right, about that. I need your help.”

“ _I can see,”_ Yamaguchi hummed. Then, he immediately gave in his input. “ _You’re thinking about this too much.”_

“What do you mean I’m thinking about it too much?” the blond asked back, swiping a hand over his forehead. “It’s a wedding speech.”

_“It’s **Hinata and Kageyama’s** wedding,” _his best friend corrected.

Tsukishima paused, letting the words sink in.

Hinata and Kageyama’s wedding.

_Hinata_ and _Kageyama_.

_…_

And then, his palm met his face, before he groaned even louder. “Goddammit, you’re right.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “ _You get it, now?”_

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve been doing it all wrong.” Grumpily, he didn’t even bother editing what he had written. He trashed the document all together and started up a new one. “God, what was I _thinking._ ”

“ _Too much_. _You’re nervous,”_ his best friend—the person who knew him better than anyone else—pointed out. “ _Because you care. You want the best for them.”_

Tsukishima hated that he was right.

When he stayed silent, Yamaguchi continued. “ _The thing is, Tsukki, you just need to do what you usually do. Like how you had **always** done. That’s already the best. I’m sure Hinata and Kageyama knows it, too. I mean, that’s why they chose you to be the best man in the first place, right?”_

Right.

“… Thanks, Tadashi,” Tsukishima mumbled, the rare usage of first name showing just how sincere he was.

“ _Anytime, Kei.”_

Click.

Staring at the blank document sheet, Tsukishima mumbled to himself. “Because I care, huh?”

_You just need to do what you usually do. Like how you had **always** done._

Taking a deep breath, Tsukishima smiled. His fingers went back to the keyboard and started typing. This time, it felt easy.

***

**Five 1 st Year Crows**

**Hinata:  
** Guys  
Tell me I’m right!!

**Kageyama** **:  
** Oh no you don’t! **  
**Don’t bring them into this!

**Hinata:  
** But you’re being stubborn!!  
They’ll judge us fair and square!!!

Oh God what is it this time?

**Yamaguchi:  
** Are you guys okay?

**Hinata:  
** Tobio is being difficult again!!!

**Kageyama** **:  
** I’m not! You’re being unfair!

**Hinata:  
** How am I being unfair??  
It’s perfectly logical to me!!

Would you two idiots tell us what you’re fighting about first?  
Or will I have to change my best man speech into a funeral one when one of you inevitably kill the other?

**Yamaguchi:  
** Tsukki… 😅 **  
**But he’s right guys, you need to tell us what you’re talking about so we can help you

**Hinata:  
** Tobio is being a butt and refused to take my last name!!

**Kageyama** **:  
** Why is it me that has to take your name?! **  
**Why can’t _you_ take _my_ name?!

**Hinata:  
** Because I’m currently winning!!  
And I was the one who proposed!!

Are you two fucking serious right now?

**Kageyama** **:  
** Don’t bring in our tally into this! **  
**Besides, how is it that you’re the one who proposed?!

**Hinata:  
** What do you mean don’t bring in the tally!!  
What’s the use of a tally if it’s not to decide who gets to do what!!!  
Also, I did! The livestream, remember??

**Yachi-san** **:  
** I don’t think that counts as a proposal…

**Kageyama** **:  
** See, Yachi-san said it doesn’t count **  
**So it doesn’t

**Hinata:  
**!!!! Yachi-san!!! :((

**Yachi-san** **:  
** I’m sorry! I’m sorry!! **  
**Don’t mind me! Just!

**Hinata:  
** No, no it’s okay Yachi-san!!!  
Tobio, are you just going to ignore my argument about the tally??  
Tobio!!  
Oi!!!  
Jerk!!!!

Jesus. **  
**Why are you chatting here anyway? **  
**Aren’t you guys together?

**Hinata:  
** Because Tobio is a coward hiding in the guest room!!

**Kageyama** **:  
** I’m not a coward!

**Hinata:  
** Then come out and face it like a man!!!  
Take my damn name already!!!!

**Kageyama** **:  
** That’s not the fucking issue!

**Yamaguchi:  
** … you just don’t want to lose, do you?

**Kageyama:  
** …

Of course that’s the reason. **  
**I bet that’s also why Shrimpy insists for his name to stay.

**Hinata:  
** Hey, we’re playing fair!!

**Yachi-san** **:  
** Umm… **  
**Can’t you guys maybe discuss this more seriously? **  
**I mean, this is a big decision! And you’re both public figures.  
It’ll affect your careers!

**Yamaguchi:  
** Wait she’s right **  
**You both do realize that this is going to affect your jerseys, right?

**Hinata:  
** :O !!!

**Kageyama** **:  
** Of course I do. **  
**That’s why I don’t want to just take his name. **  
**We’ll have the same name and it’ll be troublesome.

**Hinata:  
** You big fat liar!!  
I heard you gasping in shocked realization even from outside  
You’re totally using it as an excuse right now!!!  
We’re on a different team  
It shouldn’t be a problem right??

**Kageyama** **:  
** What, should I tell coach Hibarida that you’re pulling out from the Olympics roster? **  
**We’re on the same team there, dumbass!

**Yachi-san** **:  
** WAIT! **  
**Hinata you got recruited to the national team??

**Hinata:  
** Oops, uh surprise?  
Bakageyama, the announcement for this year’s roster isn’t out yet, you’re spoiling it!!

**Kageyama** **:  
** It’s just them! **  
**They won’t blabber.

**Yamaguchi:  
** Omg congratulations Hinata!! **  
**Dream finally come true, huh?

**Hinata:  
** YES!!  
Thank you Yamaguchi!!!

**Yamaguchi:  
** Uh **  
**Hitoka is sobbing lmao

**Yachi-san** **:  
** I’M SO PROUD OF YOU

**Hinata:  
** YACHI-SAN (;﹏;)  
You’re going to make me cry too!!!

Congratulations, Shrimp. **  
**But I guess that’s a given, huh. **  
**You did go all the way to Brazil to train.

**Hinata:  
** SOFTYSHIMA (;﹏;)

No, fuck off.

**Hinata:  
** YOU DO BELIEVE IN ME (;﹏;)

So, about the name.

**Yamaguchi:  
** Lmao Tsukki

**Kageyama** **:  
** I’m not taking his name.

Shut up, king. **  
**If you both don’t want to lose so much why don’t you just take each other’s name?

**Kageyama** **:  
** Huh.

**Hinata:  
** WAIT, WE CAN DO THAT????

… **  
**I was joking, you morons.

**Kageyama** **:  
** No no no, that’s actually a good idea.

**Hinata:  
** That’s a great idea!!  
We can swap, so like,,  
We won’t have the issue of having  
The same name on our jerseys too!!!

**Kageyama** **:  
** Brilliant. **  
**I knew picking you as the best man was a great idea, Tsukishima.

**Hinata:  
** Yeah! For once you’re right

**Kageyama** **:  
** Oi!

**Hinata:  
** Well the problem is solved  
Will you come out of the guest room now?

**Kageyama** **:  
** Fine.

**Yachi-san:  
** …

**Yamaguchi:  
** Tsukki what have you done.

“You okay?”

Tsukishima lifted his blank eyes from his phone screen to stare at Kyoutani standing next to him, who had put a warm hand on his shoulder while looking concerned. It usually comforted him, but he was too dumbfounded right now.

“Have you ever looked at someone, and wonder how they managed to survive until this point?” Tsukishima asked back instead, sounding as dead as he looked.

Kyoutani stared back at him. And then, he turned his head towards the other side of Sendai Frog’s team gym where they had just finished practicing; at Koganegawa—who seemed like he had somehow accidentally stuck _both_ his taped hands on top of the volleyball net in an awkward angle—and raised a pointed eyebrow.

“Uh, guys?” Koganegawa pathetically twisted his torso their way. “Can anyone help me, please?”

Kyoutani turned back to Tsukishima with an equally dead gaze, silently sharing his pain, before having to move away so he could help their teammate.

Tsukishima sighed, wondering what on earth did he do in his past life to deserve being surrounded by a bunch of morons.

***

“You’re regretting this.”

Tsukishima would have felt bad, but the sentence was said with amusement and not upset. It pissed him off, because looking to his side and seeing the glint in amber eyes, Tsukishima was harshly reminded on how good at … _people_ , Hinata is.

“You didn’t think it’ll be this hard,” the orange head continued.

“Well _excuse me_ for assuming that suit fitting would be easier than arranging a bachelor party, like normal people would,” Tsukishima snarked.

Because if he had _known_ , he would have volunteered to arrange the bachelor party instead, and let Kozume handle the suit fitting part. Oh how he regretted it all now.

But Hinata only laughed, airy and light. “You didn’t think Tobio and I would be this bad at fashion.”

“I _know_ that you have bad taste,” he countered. Because goodness gracious, he had seen the legion of tacky cartoon shirts the other had worn during high school. “I didn’t think _the king_ would be, too.”

Because he genuinely didn’t. Unlike Hinata, Kageyama’s informal clothes back during their high school years had been decent—dare he say _fashionable_. Even his running attire looked well put.

But now as he saw Kageyama pulling out a very tacky, very hideous looking _polka_ _dot_ patterned suit just three meters away from them, he started questioning all his judgement.

“It’s because most of his clothes used to be his sister’s,” Hinata answered his unsaid question, using his impeccable observational skills—although Tsukishima couldn’t be sure if calling it impeccable would be fitting since it only activated regarding two things; volleyball and Kageyama Tobio. “That, or his sister used to pick it out for him.”

Tsukishima blinked. Suddenly making sense of the leggings and other gender-neutral looking clothes.

Right. Sister.

Kageyama Tobio has a sister.

Sometimes, he almost forgot that fact—because Kageyama himself _never_ brought it up. Literally so rarely, that Tsukishima didn’t even know about it until their third year of high school.

Unconsciously, his mind wondered to that day—the day he found out Kageyama Tobio _has a sister_ , but also so much more.

**Miyagi, 2014**

“You knew where his spare key is.” It wasn’t even a rhetorical question, just a plain, bemused statement.

As if finding nothing wrong with that fact, Hinata proceeded to slot the spare key he took from under a pot of plant into the keyhole, unlocking the front door. “I visit often,” he remarked offhandedly.

“And we can’t just wait like a normal, polite person?” Tsukishima still couldn’t fathom this bizarre situation. “You just took someone else’s spare key. Wouldn’t his parents mind?”

“Do you want to wait for another ten minutes standing under this heat?” Hinata threw back. “He’s probably showering or something. Also, it’s fine.”

By then, he had already thrown the front door open and waltzed in as if he owned the place. Tsukishima had no choice but to follow even if he still felt that this was ridiculous—it was peak _summer_ ; the sun was _unbearable._ He still wanted to protest. However, Hinata continued.

Just barely over a whisper, “Kageyama’s parents are never around.”

There was _something_ in his tone of voice that made Tsukishima swallow back all the protests he had prepared. It was the same _something_ that he had heard before, during their second year, when they talked about Hinata leaving to Brazil.

_‘If I leave, he will be all–’_

So instead, “Okay,” he ended it at that.

Hinata shot him a grateful look, and gestured him to come inside and follow, still acting like he lived there himself. Tsukishima sighed, taking off his shoes and putting it away neatly on the _genkan_.

It was then that he noticed how … sparse it was.

Especially compared to his own home of four occupants. Even with Akiteru mainly staying in the dorms for college, Yamaguchi visited often enough to earn himself a personal pair of indoor slippers. But here, in the Kageyama residence, only Kageyama’s outdoor shoes could be seen lined up, and a single pair of _orange_ indoor slippers.

One that is definitely too small for Kageyama’s foot size.

“Wait,” Hinata instructed, picking and wearing that exact slipper. And of course it fits perfectly for him; just like how Yamaguchi had fit his in the Tsukishima household. “There should be one bigger spare…”

He shuffled towards a dusty looking closet by the hallway. Tsukishima watched as he opened it, how the amber eyes brightened slightly when he found what he was looking for. Not ten seconds after, Hinata was back by his side with another slipper in hand.

“Here,” he dropped it right in front of his feet.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima mumbled, slipping it on. Honestly, it was still a bit too small for him, but definitely way better than the one Hinata was wearing.

He heard a snort from beside him, and shot the orange head a bemused glare.

But Hinata only chuckled louder. “Pink suits you,” he teased.

“Did you take the pink one on purpose just to mock me about it?”

To his surprise, Hinata denied resolutely. “Of course not,” he said. “That’s really the only other one available.”

Then, without giving him time to react, Hinata walked in and turned a corner towards what he suspected to be the living room.

Tsukishima took a second to just stand there, in pink slippers too small for his size, staring blankly at the foreign looking hallway of a foreign looking house.

_Why am I even here?_

But he did know why. Because sadly, he was teammates with two _academically challenged_ idiots. The team couldn’t afford them to fail anymore classes—they were _essential_. If they fail just one more time, they would be barred from club activities, and they couldn’t have that.

Yamaguchi, now team captain, was too busy with keeping his eyes on their new recruits. Their manager, Yachi, was also busy with her duties.

While their vice-captain happened to be _half_ of said two idiots.

So it ended being all up to him.

Tsukishima sighed, condemning his fate.

Speaking of the vice-captain, Tsukishima did hear the sound of water running, so he must really have been showering. How Hinata had guessed, he had no idea—and he would like to keep it that way.

Finally taking steps into the living room, he stared blankly at the sight of Hinata entering from what could only be the kitchen with a tray of kettle and mugs. Again, he looked too much in his element for someone supposedly not living there.

“Just how often do you come here?” Even he couldn’t help but ask.

“Not as often as you thought,” Hinata replied, setting the tray down the low table. Tsukishima doubted he was right. “We hang out in my place more, because he never has much snacks here. Lame, right?”

“So he chooses to go over the mountain and back instead of buying more snacks to appease you,” he questioned the logic behind that reasoning, deadpan.

“He sleepovers,” Hinata dismissed. “And my mom always cooks his favorites.”

The casualness of it all made Tsukishima suddenly understood why Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s head so often—because now he also wanted to do the same, if only to bang that head against a wall.

Instead, he took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

“Whatever,” he decided. “Take out your books. Let’s just get this over with.”

They were only five minutes into the study session when Kageyama appeared under the doorway, hair still damp and a fluffy white towel hanging around his neck.

“Oh,” he mumbled upon seeing two guests already seated in his living room without even being let in, flippant. “You guys are here.”

Tsukishima purposely didn’t lift his head from the worksheet he was examining—from experience, he knew some more _gross_ things were going to happen and he was determined to at least not witness it with his eyes.

“You take too long,” he heard Hinata say. “Come on, we need to study.”

“I know that, dumbass.” The sound of muted footsteps, before Kageyama dropped down to sit beside Hinata. “You made tea?”

“Yeah, chamomile.” A short pause. “Don’t pout, you ran out of mint, it’s your own fault for not stocking up!”

“It’s _your_ fault! You wanted practice Thursday evening, so I didn’t have time to go grocery shopping!”

“Ouch, hey! You could’ve said no!”

“But– Ugh, whatever. Accompany me tomorrow.”

“Fine! Just say so if you want me to–”

Tsukishima slammed the worksheet down, surprising the other two who had somehow ended up sitting closer than initially. He looked up to see Kageyama’s hand sunk in Hinata’s hair when they turned to face him with questioning eyes.

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” Tsukishima said, voice thin, just like his withering patience. He definitely, _definitely_ didn’t want to hear any more of this.

“Uh, sure,” Kageyama blinked. Tsukishima used all his willpower to resist whacking him in the head when he saw the setter’s hand sinking _even deeper_ into Hinata’s hair, more of a caress than a grab. “It’s the door by the right just before the end of the hallway.”

Without wasting any time, he nodded and stood up. While at it, he threw Kageyama a nasty glare, even if he knew the other wouldn’t even notice it. Hinata, however, seemed to have more common sense and at least looked mildly embarrassed—avoiding Tsukishima’s judgmental eyes.

If he stayed a second longer, he might end up _really_ needing the bathroom—to hurl. Maybe he shouldn’t be so hasty, though, because he nearly stumbled over Kageyama’s blue slippers on his way out. Thankfully, the idiot duo was too busy going back to bickering to notice it.

Tsukishima trudged his way towards the bathroom, all the while cursing everything and nothing in his head, for ending up in this situation. He slowed down his steps, just so he could take as much time as possible away from the two person that _should’ve just fucking date already what is **wrong** with them–_

His train of thoughts halted when his eyes caught sight of a picture frame hung on the hallway. Unconsciously, His steps slowed down even more, mind drifting off as he took in the image.

It’s a photo of a young boy with so much resemblance to the teenager he had become familiar with for the past three years; inky-black hair, ocean blue eyes. His tiny hands were clutching a golden trophy that had a volleyball shape at the top.

Beside him, stood a bigger, _female version_. She had the same hair and eye color, but clearly quite some years older. She was hugging the boy by the shoulders, grinning. Behind them, a way older figure; an elderly man with greying hair. He rested a hand each on the top of the two’s heads, looking like the proudest man in the entire world.

For some reason, the old photograph made Tsukishima stare longer than he normally would. He wasn’t sure why. Perhaps, it was the way the young boy’s eyes shone; looking happy even if he wasn’t exactly smiling.

It was a glint that almost never crossed the boy’s features during the beginning of their high school journey. One that started to occasionally appear during their second. And finally, one that started to not become so rare anymore now during their third year.

One that Tsukishima _just_ see, literally ten seconds ago.

A realization was starting to form in Tsukishima’s sharp mind. Suddenly, he felt like intruding. He forced himself to look away, ducking his head down by reflex. He blinked at the pink slippers around his feet, seeing them move as he walked once more.

Tsukishima stopped in front of the bathroom door—by the right. But not without noticing the _other_ door right at _the_ end of said hallway. It was slightly ajar, and there was a wisp of smoke leaking out, like one formed by burnt incense–

Everything clicked.

The middle blocker looked away, entering the bathroom and resolutely closing the door behind him.

“Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?”

The question spoken in monotone broke Tsukishima out of his reverie. His mind quickly jumped back into the present, and noticed the inky-black haired boy with blue eyes—now a grown man, was standing in front of him awkwardly.

He didn’t even realize that he had zoned out. But it must’ve been quite a while, because Hinata was nowhere to be seen; probably inside one of the fitting cubicles, trying a suit himself.

“Couldn’t you _ask_ for opinions like how a normal person would?” Tsukishima shot back.

Kageyama bristled, but seemed to restrain himself. “Well?” he urged impatiently.

Tsukishima would give him a harder time about it, but he remembered that he was here to be a helpful best man, even though he had to work with a socially constipated groom-to-be.

So he took a proper look at the man in front of him. Kageyama was dressed in a neat white shirt, with a cream suit on top of it. It didn’t look _bad_ , but it definitely could’ve been better.

_At least he wasn’t wearing that atrocity of a polka dot suit._

“Not too shabby,” he said. “But a white suit would be better.”

That said, Tsukishima called an attendant who immediately brought a suit he had chosen just when Kageyama was busy looking around earlier. He smirked at the other’s disgruntled look. “Here, try this one.”

“If you have one prepared, why didn’t you just say so?” Kageyama grumbled, shrugging off the cream suit carefully to swap with the white one.

“And missed your awkward floundering?” Tsukishima asked rhetorically even as he turn Kageyama around to help him wore the suit. “Nah.”

Kageyama huffed, but obediently kept his mouth shut. He turned around once more when Tsukishima motioned him to, letting the other take a better overall look.

The blond nodded to himself. “Yeah, this is the one. Although, fix the lapels, would you? What do you think this is, your high school _gakuran_?”

That being said, he already extended a hand to help, face still impassive as he neatly straightened out said lapels. Kageyama just let him, staying silent and motionless throughout the process.

Well, almost motionless. Tsukishima could notice his slight fidgeting. It was too apparent, even he couldn’t pretend to not have seen it.

He exhaled. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

Blue eyes blinked. “What do you mean?”

Tsukishima slapped his chest none too gently as he let go of the now-tidy suit. “Didn’t take you to be one that gets pre-wedding jitters, king.”

There was a pause after that, Tsukishima waited and let him collect his words.

“Do you…” Kageyama finally mumbled. “Do you think I’m ready?”

He sounded _meek_ , and so _not_ Kageyama Tobio that it grated on Tsukishima’s nerves.

Or perhaps, he did sound like Kageyama Tobio; the early first year of high school version. The lost, hesitant boy still trying to find his place.

However, that Kageyama Tobio should be long gone. Tsukishima hadn’t seen him for a couple of years now, and he would like to keep it that way. He was much more comfortable with the merciless, prideful Kageyama Tobio that would speak up with blunt words. The one that showed no signs of breaking.

The one that was a _headache._ But Tsukishima wouldn’t take it any other way.

“Please,” Tsukishima quipped back, trying to sound as _done_ as possible. “If I had to wait for even one year longer, I would be in _pain_ ,” _even more than I already have been for years, seriously_.

When he saw how Kageyama still looked unconvinced, he let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Either way, ‘ready’ or not, you’ll have each other to go through this together,” Tsukishima continued. The implication of _you’re not alone_ left unsaid, but he hoped it could be felt either way. Then, tone made to be obviously mocking, “Didn’t you say it yourself? What was that sappy as hell line again, ah– _‘As long as I’m here, you’re–’_ ”

“Invincible,” Kageyama finished for him, face now flushed red. “Jeez, thanks. What a _great_ best man you are,” he replied with an equally obvious sarcasm. The corners of his lips were tugged up into his classic, competitive smirk, however.

“I sure am. _Be fucking grateful_.” Tsukishima allowed himself a vicious grin. Because despite the non-comforts, now the confident glint in blue eyes were back.

And he’d like to think that yes, maybe he was a great best man, after all.

***

**Five 1 st Year Crows**

**Hinata:  
** Guys I’ve been thinking

Careful, you might hurt yourself.

**Hinata** **:  
** Would it hurt _you_ to not be mean for once???

Would it hurt you and Kageyama to not be so gross every single moment I laid my eyes on you both?

**Kageyama:  
** You’re just jealous.

Unlike you, I know the meaning of tact.  
PDA is beneath me.

**Kageyama** **:  
** Oh is it, now?

…

**Hinata** **:  
**???

**Yamaguchi:  
** Now, now, let’s not start  
What were you going to say, Hinata?

**Hinata** **:  
** We should start calling each other by first names!!!

No.

**Yamaguchi:  
** 😅  
Well I am not saying no, but what brought this on?

This is because of the thing at the printing shop earlier is it?

**Yamaguchi:  
** Oh right you guys went to do wedding preparation stuffs today  
How was it?

**Yachi-san:  
** Did something happen? :(  
Oh no, did I make a mistake on the invitations?!

**Hinata:  
** No no it went great!!  
The cards were amazing! :D  
I really love the design!!!

**Yachi-san:  
** I’m so glad!  
But what’s wrong, then?

**Kageyama:  
** Since we’re going to swap family names, it got a little bit confusing when writing down our full names.

You’re both just idiots.

**Hinata:  
** But think about it!!  
After Tobio and I get married,,  
Kageyama would be me  
And Hinata would be him!!

**Yamaguchi:**  
He does have a point, Tsukki

**Hinata:  
** Rather than forcefully changing an old habit and getting used to calling us by the right family name,,  
Calling our first names should be easier, right?  
Besides! This won’t even be the last time!!  
Yachi-san would be a Yamaguchi too one day!!

**Yachi-san:  
** H-Hinata!! >///<

**Hinata:  
** What, am I wrong??  
Also, it’s Shouyou! :(

If last names get confusing, I can just use nicknames.  
I don’t mind calling you Shrimp 24/7.

**Shrimp:  
** Aakjdfshaldfja;f!!!  
YOU-

**Kageyama:  
** Haha.

You won’t be free either, king.

**King:  
** Never mind, fuck off.

**Yamaguchi:  
** OKAY enough  
I think it’s a good idea, Shouyou

**Shrimp:  
** Tadashi!! :D

Why are you indulging him...

**Shrimp:  
** Come on, we all know each other long enough,,  
We’re all best friends, aren’t we???

Who told you that we are?

**Shouyou:  
** D:

**Tobio:  
** Tadashi, he’s being an asshole again.

I was just asking a question.  
Didn’t know that was illegal.

**Tadashi:  
** I know you’re already relenting, Kei

**Tobio:  
** Seriously, how can you tell?

**Shouyou:  
** I’m convinced that Tadashi is psychic sometimes

**Hitoka:  
** Shouyou! Tobio! :D

**Shouyou:  
**!!!!  
Hitoka!! :D

**Tobio:  
** Hitoka.

**Hitoka:  
** Kei!

**Tobio:  
** He’s not replying.

**Shouyou:  
** Kei!!  
Don’t be an asshole!! :(

**Tadashi:  
** Don’t worry, guys  
Our best friend Kei is just embarrassed right now  
He’ll come around the next time he shows up

**Tobio:  
** Lol.  
Loser.

Shut it, flying fish.

**Shouyou:  
** XD  
That’s one way to say it I guess

It was for convenience, Kei convinced himself. Definitely not for any other reason. Shouyou was right; adjusting to flipped family names was stupid. Switching to first names made sense. He already called Tadashi with his first name occasionally, anyway.

The situation was a bit ridiculous; every single person in their close friend group will eventually change family names—except for Tadashi, who he wouldn’t be able to use either because of Hitoka, anyway. At least, Kei wouldn’t have a similar problem. Seriously, they could keep calling him _Tsukishima_ , no problem.

… Or, could they?

He paused, blinking, considering the chances.

_Eh,_ he ended up shrugging. _Not a problem for anytime soon._

***

Amidst being busy with his job at the museum, his practice and matches with the Sendai Frogs, sneaking quality times, added with helping prepare a wedding, time felt like it flew by very quickly for Kei.

Before he knew it, he was already standing inside a rather large, privately rented gymnasium.

“I was expecting a bar,” he spoke flatly, looking really out of place by the court wearing a long autumn coat. “Like where most bachelor parties are held.”

“That was the generic, and first suggestion, yes,” Kozume replied from beside him. “But Shouyou said Tobio isn’t really into drinking. So, Kuro suggested an alternative.”

“The alternative being a volleyball match?” Kei squinted. It should be odd, but considering it’s _Shouyou and Tobio_ , it doesn’t seem _too_ out of place at all. Which made it even more suspicious. “That’s it? That doesn’t sound like him.”

Kozume sighed, knowing exactly what he was referring to. “I thought so too, at first. Then I realized that there’s no way Kuro is going to just let this be about classic volleyball.”

“… Yet you let him anyway?”

“Arranging a bachelor party is a lot of work,” Kozume shrugged. “If I could get help, why not?”

Kei shot him a stink eye. But lately, he got familiar with the hidden amused glint shining behind Kozume’s cat-like ones; it told him that that’s not all of it. As lazy as he pretended to be, there was no way he would cheese on doing something for Shouyou. Whatever planned, he must be in on it too.

He had a bad, bad feeling about this.

However, before Kei could open his mouth and ask again, an arm slung over his neck, dragging him along into a semi-headlock.

“Tsukki! Why are you still standing around here?” The man they had been talking about earlier appeared seemingly out of thin air, ruffling his hair. “Let’s go! The other team still needs a middle blocker.”

“I don’t remember saying that I’ll join in,” Kei argued without trying to free himself, the lie obvious. On court were all the friends they had played along with or against throughout the years. Some of them had long stopped, yet always up for a fun game, while some also went professional like himself. Kei would want to have a chance having a match with them. “Besides, I don’t even bring any T-shirt for this.”

“Oh don’t worry, you won’t need to change. That outfit works just fine, for now.” Kuroo wiggled his brows. “It won’t stay on for long.”

“… Wait, what?”

“Good luck,” Kozume offered, grinning with anticipation.

Somehow, alcohol did get involved in the end. Most likely spiked inside the bottled energy drinks given to everyone that had joined in to play. It must’ve been pretty strong, too.

Kei knew, because otherwise, there was no chance in hell fully sober him would be willing to sit there on the bench after a three-set match, only in his boxer shorts, yet unbothered. He must’ve been _at least_ tipsy and fell through someone’s persuasion.

Strip volleyball.

_Who the fuck invented strip volleyball?_

Probably one of the idiots currently still standing on court, playing as seriously as they would in a professional match. The only thing different were the level of plays, as lots of them were already swaying too much on their feet to properly hit a ball. That, and the clothing, that ranges from half clothed until the same situation as he was—left in the underwear and deemed no longer able to continue playing.

“This was not how I imagined the night would go.”

Kei turned to look at Tadashi, sitting next to him in similar attire. He would laugh at his red face and striped patterned shorts, but he remembered his dinosaur patterned one probably looked even sillier.

“I shouldn’t have let those two handle the bachelor party planning,” Kei groaned. “Should have known that it would result in _this_ kind of stuff.”

At first, Tadashi looked like he was about to say something teasing, but decided to be merciful. “But you had fun, right?” he grinned, freckles stretched across flushed cheeks. “Because I did. I’m just glad Hitoka left before it could get _too_ rowdy.”

Kei snorted, remembering how the poor girl quickly excused herself when the first batch of shirts were shed off. He also remembered Kiyoko-san, dragging her intoxicated husband out with surprising strength before he could take off his underwear after failing a spike.

However, he also remembered the feeling of playing at the same court with his _friends_ again. Sure, playing in the Sendai Frogs had been amazing and would continue to be amazing.

But there was a nostalgic feeling about seeing Tadashi’s jump floater sail across the net. There was a nostalgic feeling about seeing Sawamura bump it up to Sugawara. There was a nostalgic feeling about getting a one-touch against Asahi’s spike.

Then there were both nostalgic and _new_ feelings, the resounding echo of Shouyou doing a perfect A-pass receive. A nostalgic and new feeling of seeing Tobio’s insane set—even quicker and higher than during their high school years—towards an _already_ jumping Shouyou, invisible wings spreading behind his back.

And if after they scored, he got to jeer along with the team over Ennoshita reluctantly taking off his shirt, then that’s just a bonus—he might have even feel a bit vindicated, remembering how the ex-captain used to put him into so much running drills.

“Yeah,” Kei mumbled, in his dinosaur-printed underwear, socks and shoes. “Yeah, I had fun.”

A loud shout reverberated inside the gymnasium filled with intoxicated men on varying degrees of nakedness. Kei snorted as he saw Miya Atsumu face planting on the ground, feet stuck on half taken-off trousers. Next to him, Sakusa Kiyoomi stared with a disgusted look on his face, somehow still in a turtleneck sweater despite losing a pair of pants.

Strip Volleyball.

It ain’t _that_ bad.

***

**I’m International, Sunshine** **🌞** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou **  
**Haha look at this loser **@ousamatobio**

_[Short video of Tobio lying face-down on their apartment couch, seemingly unmoving. However, you could hear him constantly groaning in pain at short intervals.]  
_ 289🗨️ 20.3k⟲ 22.8k♡  
 **⟲** retweeted by **_Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17, The Better Miya, Koushi-Sensei_** and 20.3k others

> **Little Giant Kourai** **✓** @THElittlegiantK  
> LMAO WEAK  
> 152🗨️ 14.1k⟲ 15.3k♡
>
>> **I’m International, Sunshine** **🌞** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou **  
> **Did you manage to get home safely Hoshiumi-san?  
>  89🗨️ 9.7k⟲ 10.6k♡
>>
>>> **Not the Athlete Hirugami** @SachirouH **  
> **He’s still hungover but is home safely, thank you for calling me to pick him up, Shouyou-kun. Otherwise he most likely wouldn’t have made it lol  
>  8🗨️ 15⟲ 21♡
> 
>  **streaming acnh @ 9pm** **✓** @kodzuken **  
> **Did Kuro spike the drinks too much?  
>  215🗨️ 19.1k⟲ 20.2k♡
>
>>  **Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17** **✓** @kei.tsukishima **  
> **No, don’t worry, he’s just pathetic.  
>  108🗨️ 15.6k⟲ 16.4k♡
>>
>>> **I’m International, Sunshine** **🌞** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou **  
> **Big talk for a loser, dinosaur pants  
>  87🗨️ 10.2k⟲ 11.3k♡
>>>
>>>> **Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17** **✓** @kei.tsukishima **  
> **You of all people shouldn’t bring that up. Baby crows, really?  
>  51🗨️ 5.6k⟲ 6.0k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **I’m International, Sunshine** **🌞** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou **  
> **YOU’RE HURTING THEIR FEELINGS  
>  68🗨️ 5.8k⟲ 6.7k♡
> 
>  **My ship is a mfking cruise #KageHina** @BlueberryOrange  
> What– What is happening?!?!  
> 106🗨️ 11.9k⟲ 12.7k♡  
> 

 **if it’s trouble, wasn’t me** **✓** @inuunakiS **  
**alright, I have pictures and videos. how many of you guys are willing to pay? _  
_199🗨️ 17.3k⟲ 18.2k♡

> **I’m International, Sunshine** **🌞** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou **  
> **WAN-SAN NO  
>  54🗨️ 12.6k⟲ 13.7k♡
> 
> **Tired Carnivore Dad** **✓** @MeianShuugo **  
> **Shion, if you dare post even _a single_ picture from last night…  
> 66🗨️ 11.9k⟲ 12.8k♡
>
>> **if it’s trouble, wasn’t me** **✓** @inuunakiS **  
> **aww not even the one of you crying over the volleyball being ‘hurt’ from getting hit, captain? _  
> _42🗨️ 7.3k⟲ 8.8k♡
>> 
>> **It’s OLiver, not ORiver ✓** @BarnesO **  
> **That was pretty funny. _  
> _21🗨️ 6.9k⟲ 8.4k♡
>>
>>> **Obviously the Better Miya ✓** @notsamu **  
> **The one where he cried after phoning his own wife and hearing that she’s married is even better though _  
> _48🗨️ 9.6k⟲ 10.9k♡
>>>
>>>> **Tired Carnivore Dad** **✓** @MeianShuugo **  
> **Suicide drills next practice. All of you.  
>  72🗨️ 12.8k⟲ 14.1k♡
>>>>
>>>>> **Sakusa Kiyoomi | 15** **✓** @sakusakiyoomi **  
> **Does Bokuto still need to do suicide drills? Because he’s kind of already dead.  
>  56🗨️ 12.9k⟲ 13.4k♡
>
>> **WHAT HAPPENED TO MSBY?** @21MSBYFAN  
> WHAT EVEN HAPPENED LAST NIGHT??????  
> 38🗨️ 7.1k⟲ 7.2k♡

**Simp for MSBY’s #21** @tangerine.MSBY21 **  
**Long ago, v-league twitter lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when MSBY’s Hinata Shouyou attacked. _  
_79🗨️ 9.6k⟲ 9.9k♡

> **Still in #Kagehina hell** @jackadlerstan **  
> **Only Kageyama Tobio, King of the Court, could stop him. But when the world needed him most, he laid dead on his sofa.  
>  27🗨️ 8.6k⟲ 8.7k♡
>
>> **Ree For the Tea** @gavrights **  
> ** _[Picture of ‘I understood that reference!’ meme]  
> _ 10🗨️ 4.1k⟲ 4.4k♡
> 
> **Little Bun** @Bun_uP7 **  
> **But seriously though?? Since Hinata debuted, it has been so much more chaotic!! And he seems like he knows literally everyone!!  
>  36🗨️ 7.7k⟲ 8.0k♡
>
>> **Shine Bright** **🌞** @Sunshineboi21 **  
> **the v-league’s own sun! :D _  
> _18🗨️ 12.3k⟲ 13.2k♡

**Tskishima | Sendai Frogs 17** **✓** @kei.tsukishima  
Too much unprotected exposure to the sun can cause eye damage, immune system suppression, and skin cancer, among other things. This particular one especially, can cause loss of hearing, too. _  
_65🗨️ 10.2k⟲ 11.1k♡

> **Shine Bright** **🌞** @Sunshineboi21 **  
> **ASOPDASKFQAWK DID HE READ MY TWEET?! _  
> _41🗨️ 8.5k⟲ 8.7k♡
> 
> **Kageyama Tobio SAdlers 20** **✓** @ousamatobio  
> Watch it. MY sun is perfext ad it is. Don’t insylt him you fking beabpole. He’s defintiely bettee than yours.  
> 202🗨️ 26.8k⟲ 27.2k♡
>
>> **I’m International, Sunshine** **🌞** **🏐** **✓** @NinjaShouyou **  
> **Sorry, he's still hungover!! I tried to wrestle the phone out of his hands but he’s stubborn and say he needs revenge on you??  
>  147🗨️ 25.1k⟲ 25.5k♡

In hindsight, Kei probably should have known better than baiting for a Twitter feud when Tobio was still hungover out of his mind. But in his defense, how would he know that the guy could still open his account in that state? From Shouyou’s video, he would’ve thought that Tobio was going to be out of commission for five more hours, at least.

Yet apparently, he could function _just enough_ to cause mayhem in the Karasuno group chat, if the alarming red 99+ icon beside it was of any indication. No, not the group with only five of them ex-first years, but the one with the whole alumni, coach Ukai, _and_ Takeda-sensei.

Kei wasn’t sure what did hungover-Tobio share. And he would not like to find out, if he had a choice. However, he could take a guess from the notifications flitting on top of his phone screen; of videos being shared, followed by Nishinoya’s hysterical laughter about how ‘ _spiking is probably not as scary when the blockers are in cartoon under wears._ ’

Kei blanched. At least, the only thing Tobio had decided to spill seemed to be regarding last night, not the _other_ secret he knew. Still, he deleted the notifications, and put his phone down.

Nope, he’s _definitely_ not checking that out.

***

The wedding venue was _beautiful_.

It made Kei feel a bit of a pity, because with their bunch of people, he knew it wouldn’t stay intact by the end of the day.

“It looked even better with all the fresh flowers,” Kozume seemed pleased, gently patting his arm to share the praise.

He nodded in agreement, leaning a bit closer. “Yeah.”

They took a moment to just stand there, reveling the final result of their hard work for the past few weeks.

It would be a lie if Kei said that he didn’t feel proud. “Anyway,” he moved on, because today wasn’t about them. “Let’s make sure the grooms are ready. Tadashi and Hitoka got the entrance covered.”

“Got it.” Kozume nodded, already walking towards Shouyou’s waiting room. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

Kei walked towards Tobio’s. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited for a confirmation—because unlike _a certain orange head,_ Kei was a polite person.

“Come in,” a muffled voice from inside answered. A muffled, _female_ voice.

Kei blinked, but walked in anyway, making sure to close the door tightly behind him. Upon entering, he was greeted by the sight of Kageyama Miwa, using her hair products to slick back her brother’s hair into a more formal hairstyle.

“Pardon my intrusion,” Kei greeted.

This wasn’t the first time he had met Miwa. Throughout the wedding planning, him and Kozume as the best men had met with both Shouyou and Tobio’s family members a number of times.

Well, Shouyou’s family members—whom he had met a couple of times since high school. And Tobio’s family _member_.

Kei still had no idea where Tobio’s parents are. If they’re even still alive, or if they’re long gone. He also didn’t intend to ask— _he knew better than to ask._

It was clear as day though, how much Miwa loves her brother—despite for some reason, seemingly not present during his high school years—and that put Kei just a bit more at ease.

“Oh, Tsukishima-kun,” Miwa greeted back, smiling warmly at him. Unlike Tobio, she seemed to be able to smile at will just fine, bless her. “Have the guests started coming already?”

“A few early birds,” he answered. And how fitting was that, because he was referring to Sugawara, Sawamura, and Azumane that had just arrived before he left the reception table. “Tadashi and Hitoka got it all under control, though.”

“I see,” Miwa acknowledged. Then, slapping his brother lightly on the shoulders, “Tobio, stay still! You’re ruining my work!”

“My neck hurts,” Tobio complained, having to bend down so she could reach.

“It’s your own fault that you didn’t want to take a seat when I asked you to!” Miwa tutted exasperatedly.

Tobio mumbled under his breath. “I didn’t think it’ll take this long.”

“Yeah, you don’t normally do that. Thinking, I mean,” Kei couldn’t help but quip. The opportunity was too good, sue him.

It earned him a sharp glare from the groom, while Miwa barked a laughter. She seemed to not have minded Kei’s twisted sense of humor, and it instantly put her quite high up in his list of people-I-actually-tolerate.

“Why are you even here?” Tobio grouched like the grumpy person he was.

“I’m your best man?” Kei asked back rhetorically. “I mean I know I said that you don’t normally think, but you can at least remember that, right? Or was it too hard for you?”

“Why you–”

“Anyway, I’m here to make sure everything is in order,” Kei waved him off. Then, he turned politely towards Miwa. “But it seemed that Miwa-san has everything under control. Maybe I should leave and give you two sometime alone–”

“It’s okay!” The woman quickly reassured him. “Tobio and I can have our ‘moment’ a minute before he needs to go. There is plenty of time.”

Kei paused. “Well, if you say so…”

“And I haven’t checked everything, just his appearance. I have no idea if he had prepared everything else well enough.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll have to do that, then.”

“… I’m right here, you know,” Tobio mumbled.

They both ignored him; Miwa’s eyes glinted with mischief while doing so. She was definitely Kei’s new favorite, right now.

“Honestly, there’s not much to prepare, though,” Kei admitted. Then, turning to Tobio once again, “You have your vows, right?”

He was answered by a few seconds of blank silence.

Kei groaned. “Are you kidding me, king?”

If he was Inunaki Shion, he would have added, _you had **one** job!_

“Vows,” Tobio muttered to himself, clearly having an inner panic ready to explode. “ _Vows.”_

Kei tugged his arm, guiding him towards the vanity table, Miwa immediately giving them way. She efficiently rummaged through her bag, pulling out a pen and handing it to Kei.

(See, new favorite.)

“Calm down,” Kei reassured, sincere for once. He took out the napkin folded inside his suit pocket, and put it down the table. “We have time. You can start writing it now.”

“I don’t know how to write a wedding vow,” Tobio confessed. “Shit, how could I have forgotten? I should’ve learned how first–”

“You don’t need to _learn_ to write your own wedding vows,” Kei snapped him out of his rambling. “They’re meant to be unique and personal.”

“But what if I said something wrong–”

“Tobio,” Kei called him by his name, and the other instantly shut his mouth, ocean blue eyes wide. Kei waited until the momentary panic lessened. Then, he _reminded_ him. “Whatever you choose to say, Shouyou will understand. You _know_ that.”

For a second, Tobio looked like he had forgone breathing. But then he exhaled, and his voice regained the normal calm monotone in it. “You’re right,” he whispered, although to Kei it sounded like personal reassurance. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Crisis over, Kei allowed himself to smirk. “I usually am.”

When Tobio only snorted and picked up the pen he offered, he knew he’ll be fine.

It was only when Miwa cleared her throat that Kei remembered they had an audience. He froze for a split second, willing the embarrassment to go away. He turned to see her watching them with relief and pride in her eyes.

It was too much, so Kei chose to look at Tobio scribbling away once again. Instantly, he was reminded of hours spent of forced tutoring during high school.

“Your handwriting is as atrocious as ever,” he commented, deadpan. It succeeded in bringing the mood back up.

“Shut,” Tobio mumbled. “Is this okay?”

“How would I know if I can’t _read_ it?”

So Kei spent the next few minutes helping Tobio arrange his wedding vows. He also purposely called out to Miwa, not leaving her hanging. It wasn’t something he was used to do, but for once it was something he was willing to go out of his comfort zone for.

When they finished, Tobio had relaxed completely, and even looked pretty eager. It seemed like writing his thoughts out for Shouyou only made him impatient. It was grossly sweet that Kei felt the need to leave the room.

Definitely not because he wanted to give Tobio and Miwa some space, no.

“Oh right, one more thing,” Kei called before he stepped out. “Ennoshita-san would be documenting the wedding, so he might come visit later to record some stuff.”

“Okay,” Tobio responded.

Kei waved a hand, one leg halfway through the door when he heard it.

Simple, short, “Thanks, Kei,” but _sincere_.

He almost stumbled, but steadied himself at the last second. Without turning back, Kei nodded and closed the door behind him.

He unconsciously stood there for a bit, and accidentally heard Miwa talking.

“You have really good friends,” she whispered.

“I know.” Tobio replied.

Kei walked away.

***

Kei was doing some final checking on the altar when a worried looking Kozume approached him, about ten minutes before the ceremony started.

He was instantly alarmed and concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Help me find Bokuto,” Kozume pleaded. “He’s going to walk Shouyou down the aisle, but I can’t find him.”

“You can’t find him–” Kei frowned. “As in, he’s not here yet, or?”

“I asked Kuro to text him, and he said he should be here like, five minutes ago. But I’m not sure.”

“He shouldn’t be late … Akaashi-san wouldn’t let him.”

“That’s what I thought either, but…” Kozume looked around the now crowded place. “Picking _Bokuto_ out from the crowd usually isn’t hard.”

Yet now at a glance around, they both couldn’t spot him.

“Maybe he’s sitting somewhere,” Kei suggested.

“Right,” Kozume nodded. “Well, I’ll go check near the buffet area, then.”

With that, he turned and started walking. Kei was just about to follow him when someone caught his eyes.

_Huh, that’s Akaashi-san._

If Akaashi was here, then shouldn’t Bokuto be–

Kei’s eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed Kozume’s arm.

“Wha–”

“I found him,” Kei murmured, unblinking.

Kozume frowned, but turned back. “Where?”

Kei said nothing else, just pointing at the general direction. Kozume followed his gaze, and when he had finally spotted Bokuto, he froze too.

Bokuto, in a neat suit, _with his hair styled down._

Huh.

“At least that explains why we couldn’t find him before,” Kei said when he found his voice back. “If it wasn’t for Akaashi-san standing next to him, I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“How can a person look so _different_ just from hairstyle alone?” Kozume muttered in disbelief.

He just shrugged in response.

“Well,” the shorter man continued. “I guess now I kind of understand better why Akaashi loves him,” he said jokingly, before approaching the two.

Kei couldn’t help but snort, glad his own reaction was justified.

***

Before he knew it, he was already standing at his place, ready for the ceremony to start. He glanced at Kozume on the other side, who had a neutral expression on his pretty face. Then, he looked at Tobio, waiting by the end of the aisle.

For someone who was going to be married in approximately five minutes, who had previously panicked over forgetting to write his vows, Tobio looked surprisingly calm. There was this peaceful serenity coming from him, even, as his ocean blue eyes gaze ahead.

When Shouyou finally appeared, those blue eyes lit up even more. It was as if his gaze had locked on the orange head, not bothering with the rest of the world. He didn’t even give the faintest reaction towards Bokuto’s appearance.

Then, Shouyou stopped right in front of him, and Bokuto handed over his hand to Tobio.

Over the years, Kei had been subjected to witness so many _gross_ moments between these two. Countless, endless little moments, each time he thought the next couldn’t be worse.

However, right now, witnessing the two of them hold hands so softly while facing each other, ready to seal their relationship with a vow …

It really didn’t seem like something bad to have.

The officiator’s processional speech signals the next part to continue. Natsu walked next, scattering flower petals that matched the color of her dress. Behind her, Tadashi and Hitoka brought in the ring. Kei couldn’t help but wonder if they too, would tie the knot soon.

Who knows? If seeing Tobio and Shouyou could make even _Kei_ long for something, despite the newness of his own relationship, maybe this wedding would inspire them as well.

When the time to exchange rings and vows came, Shouyou started first.

“Tobio,” he begun, amber shining with reminiscence. “You first appeared in front of me like a looming wall, a hurdle I have to jump over. How ironic is that, though, when what was supposed to be a hurdle became the one that made me realize my own worth. _You_ found _me_ , and in turn, _I_ learn to find _you_. I learn to see beyond the surface, and we find a language only we understand. You are the reason why I am who I am today. You are the reason why I aim for the top. You are the reason that I kept going forward.”

Shouyou took a deep breath, and Kei saw how he clutched Tobio’s hand a bit tighter.

“And I want to keep going forward,” Shouyou smiled. “I want to keep going forward with you.”

To be honest, Shouyou’s vows surprised Kei. It was way more well put than he thought. It was also full of what obviously were implications only those two could understand; judging by how moved Tobio looked, taken in completely.

He took the ring from Hitoka, gently held Tobio’s hand, and slid it in as he finished his vows. “I promise to cherish you, trust you, respect you, laugh and cry with you, loving you through the good times and bad. I give you my hand, my heart and my soul, from this day onward for as long as we both shall live.”

There was a rather long pause after that, when Tobio was supposed to be saying his vows. Did Tobio forget them? Did he blank out?

“You entered my life like a storm.”

When Tobio finally started, Kei was startled.

That wasn’t what he had helped prepare.

But Tobio didn’t pause, as if he had everything planned; even though Kei knew it definitely wasn’t. “I hated it. Because at first impression, you made a mess out of me. However, what I didn’t realize at that time was that I needed the storm. My world was dry, and the rain brought it back alive.”

Tobio lifted a hand—the one that now has a ring on it—to gently caress Shouyou’s cheek. “But you’re not just the storm. People call you the sun; they don’t know how true it is for me. Because you are, the sun after the storm, too. You said that I am the reason that you kept aiming for the top. But Shouyou, you make being at the top so much better.”

His eyes water ever so slightly. “So stay by my side, and we’ll conquer the world together.”

It was only at this point did he go back to their written script. Yet, Kei had to admit that what Tobio did had been indefinitely better, indeed.

Taking the ring from Tadashi, Tobio almost slid it on the wrong finger due to his eagerness, making Shouyou chuckle and also lightening the mood a perfect amount. For once, Tobio didn’t berate him for laughing at his mistake. Instead, he smiled too while he continued to finish his vows.

“I will be yours in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in our failures and our triumphs. I swear to love you, respect you and believe in you.”

Tobio took Shouyou’s hand—now adorned with the ring—close to his mouth to leave a soft kiss on it. “I swear to stay with you for all eternity.”

After another lingering look, they turn to the officiator and waited for him to have the final words.

“I pronounce you both husband and husband,” he announced solemnly. “You may kiss the groom.”

For the difference in height, on how Shouyou had to lean up while Tobio bent down so they could properly kiss, it should’ve looked awkward.

But to Kei, it seemed like it was one of the most natural sight he had ever witness; two puzzle pieces completing each other.

***

After hearing Tobio’s impromptu wedding vow, Kei no longer worry over his wedding speech. Even without much preparation and only a brief discussion before in the waiting room, he knew it’ll be fine. This should be way easier; just a harmless, short recollection.

So when the banquet was about to start, making both _Hinata Tobio_ and _Kageyama Shouyou_ take the center seat, Kei did a final read on his own prepared best man speech instead, unfurling the piece of paper from his suit pocket.

Tobio’s voice echoed into the microphone. “When we were fourteen…” he had started.

And then–

And then, Kei heard the sappiest wedding speech of the century. Complete with a sweet, dip-down ending kiss.

_Well damn,_ he cursed to himself. They didn’t need to go _that_ far. How was he supposed to deliver after that?!

Thankfully, he didn’t need to; because Kozume, bless his heart, graciously offered to do his best man speech first. It definitely helped lighten the mood, being less sappy albeit keeping it quite sweet. He talked about how as his best friend, Kozume always thought that Shouyou looked happiest when he was with Tobio.

Still, if this kept going, the sappy mood would stay. Kei had prepared his speech to be more on the sweet side, too. Because he totally wasn’t prepared for Shouyou and Tobio to do something like this. He thought they would say something silly, and he would have to cover up for them.

When Kozume finished, he clapped along and took the offered microphone. Standing up, he wondered if he should just ignore his thoughts and stayed with his planned speech.

But no, he couldn’t let it end like this. Where’s the fun in that? Everything needed to be in balance. Guess he would have to take his own advice for Tobio and improvise.

Lucky for Kei, he had years of practice for this.

Opening his mouth, he started. “Hi everyone, I’m Tsukishima Kei, the one who had suffered most by witnessing that sappiness you all just see five minutes ago. Only, extend that by ten years.”

His opening line pulled out ringing laughter throughout the room, Tanaka’s being the loudest of them all, howling in satisfaction.

Kei shot Shouyou a look, silently conveying unspoken words.

_Watch,_ he challenged. _I told you that I would deliver the most embarrassing best man speech ever._

Not backing down, Shouyou tilted his chin up. _Do your worst._

Kei smirked. He could definitely do this.

“No, but seriously though,” he spoke louder, a warning for more to come. “It baffles me how you two could say the sappiest speech in existence, while having a dumpster fire of a proposal. Can you all believe that–”

***

“Ah, ah, there! Kei!”

He saw Shouyou waving frantically at him, creating an embarrassment out of himself. The usual, really. So before he could attract more unwanted attention towards him, too, Kei decided to approach him.

He wasn’t alone. Tobio stood beside him—of course. But there were also coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. Apparently the four of them had been talking, when they saw Kei passing nearby.

He nodded politely at them. “Coach, sensei.”

At his greeting, Shouyou, Tobio, and coach Ukai chuckled, while Takeda-sensei looked flustered. He frowned, lifting a brow as if asking what was wrong.

“See, Takeda-sensei?” Shouyou called out instead. “Even to Kei, you both are still our coach and sensei, too.”

Getting an idea of the conversation, Kei shrugged. “I don’t know what else to call you both if not coach or sensei. Standard formalities would sound… odd.”

Because calling them with anything else would sound too much like calling a stranger. While in reality, these two people were among the few grown-ups that had such a big impact to his life as a teenager. A very positive one, too.

“I-it’s an honor then,” Takeda-sensei scratched his cheek timidly.

“Well I, for one, am proud to have three professional athletes call me ‘coach’,” Ukai confessed half-jokingly. “Watch them on television and tell people around me that, ‘That’s right, I raised these kids myself!’”

“That’s taking too much credit,” Takeda-sensei laughed too at the joke.

“It wasn’t a stretch.” Surprisingly, it was Tobio who had spoken. “If not for you two, us three probably wouldn’t be where we are.”

The other four, Kei included, stared at him with wide eyes. It was kind of shocking to have him admit that. Then again, was it really? Tobio had always been the honest one, blurting out cheesy words as facts.

Coach Ukai looked touched, while Takeda-sensei seemed like he could burst out crying any moment now. It made both Kei’s and Shouyou’s expression soften.

“Now, now,” Shouyou patted his husband’s arm. “You’re going to make sensei cry again.”

Tobio looked confused. “What did I do?”

Shouyou ignored him. “I apologize for his obliviousness,” he mimed a whispering pose, but made sure his voice was loud enough for Tobio to hear. “He’s slow on these stuffs, you see.”

“Oi!”

Tobio aimed for his head, the usual. However, when Shouyou didn’t even attempt to dodge and grinned back at him with a soft smile instead, Tobio visibly melted. He carded his fingers through his husband’s hair, and just sighed while pulling him closer from the side.

Both Kei and coach Ukai cringed at the display, still appalled by the pair’s sweetness, while Takeda-sensei laughed.

“It’s good to see that some things stayed the same,” he said, pride shining in his eyes.

“These two would never grow up,” Kei sighed. “Unfortunately.”

But coach Ukai slapped his back too, hard enough to make him stumble slightly and glare at the man who was now chuckling as well. “You didn’t change much, either.”

“Oh, Kei changed plenty!” Shouyou quipped, mischief shining in amber eyes. “He’s more open with his nice moments, now. Didn’t you guys hear his best man speech?”

“The speech where I insulted you both throughout?” Kei crossed his arms in front of his chest, challenging.

“Most of it,” Shouyou didn’t deny. “Except that ending bit.”

“You guys are happy over one single good sentence?” coach Ukai asked.

“To be fair, one good sentence from him is being generous already,” Tobio responded.

Kei didn’t even deny it, nodding. “He’s not wrong.”

Coach Ukai only shook his head. “You kids…”

They talked a bit more, sharing what’s coming up in their lives. Shouyou ended up accidentally leaking the information about being recruited for the National Team, and this time Takeda-sensei _did_ end up crying. It would’ve been funny, if it wasn’t so heartwarming that even Kei had to look away to prevent _himself_ from getting emotional as well.

Distraction came in perfect timing when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He excused himself from the conversation to check the text.

_‘Are you busy?’_ the text simply read.

Kei typed in his answer. ‘ _Not really. Just talking._ ’

_‘Ah, okay.’_

‘ _I’ll be eating at the buffet soon.’_ He hit send, and pocket his phone again without waiting to check for a reply.

When he tuned back in, coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were in the process of saying their parting words, planning to approach the rest of the Karasuno alumni’s. The three sent them off.

“I’ll be off to the buffet,” Kei told the married pair. “I earned some food after all this.”

Shouyou just chuckled, but Tobio fixed him a knowing look.

“Are you going to join the dance later?” he baited, the corner of his lips tugging up into that demonic smile of his.

“No,” Kei waved him off. “You two can be sappy without me.”

He really didn’t plan on it. But even though he wasn’t interested in the dancing part, didn’t mean he couldn’t still have some quality time before that.

“Sappy, huh?” Shouyou raised an amused brow. “You’re not off the hook, you know. What was it, again? Wishing us a love-filled marriage?” he grinned. “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to us.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Kei retorted. He waved and walked away from the two, letting them have some space before the first dance of the night would begin.

Shouyou called out a last, “Still, thank you for that!”

Kei didn’t turn, not wanting them to see his small smile.

***

Later on, when he had talked, relaxed, and ate, Kei found a decent spot to watch the first dance from. Waiting for it to start, he let the _spontaneous_ words he had uttered for Shouyou and Tobio to ring in his head once more.

_“I wish you a timeless and love-filled marriage.”_

Despite the joking snark he added after that, Kei had meant every single word in that sentence. He had sincerely believed in it too; if such thing as a timeless love exists, these two are the ones who could achieve it.

Kei still remember, after all. About the … _event_ that their upperclassmen had jokingly dubbed as the ‘freak duo live soap opera’ during their second year. However, while their fellow clubmates had found the situation comical if not a bit frustrating, Kei had the privilege to know more of the hidden picture compared to others.

He had remembered how Shouyou had come to him a few days before it all started, asking for his opinion on going to Brazil. He had asked why the contemplation when usually, Shouyou would never hesitate no matter the lengths he needed to go through if it’s to better himself. He had asked why Shouyou came to _him,_ and not _Tobio_.

He remembered how Shouyou had _broken down_.

_“I don’t know how I can even **tell** him about **thinking** of going to Brazil,” _Shouyou had confessed. _“I don’t think I can leave. If I really leave for Brazil … If I leave, he will be all–”_ back then, Shouyou couldn’t finish his sentence. _“He will be … I can’t, I can’t leave–…”_

That was the first time where Kei had ever heard so much doubt in Shouyou’s normally loud, unwavering voice. His amber eyes that usually glinted in passion and determination glazed in so much pain instead as it stared longingly towards their blue-eyed setter.

Back then, Kei hadn’t understood why. He hadn’t understood what had made Shouyou so unwilling to chase his dream and reach his end-goal, which was partly for Tobio anyway. He hadn’t understood and couldn’t convince him otherwise no matter how many logical explanations he used. He hadn’t understood even as Shouyou and Tobio got into that ‘dumb’ cold war period where they refused to talk to each other when they found out about their respective future plans.

He hadn’t understood even after they made up; walking out of the locked clubroom hand in hand and all the previous tension gone. Hadn’t understood as he teased them both out of spite.

He only started to understand when a few days after, Shouyou talked to him again, telling him that he was definitely, absolutely going to Brazil. And that Tobio himself had been the one to have convinced him to make the final decision.

But it wasn’t until third year, when he visited Tobio’s house for the first time, that he put all the pieces together and fully, _fully_ understood.

The empty looking place without a trace of daily living other than the boy’s own. The three-person photo frame in the hallway. The pink slippers tucked in a dusty closet. The smell of burnt incense.

_“If I leave–”_ Shouyou’s words rang through Kei’s mind once again, but this time, he knew what words were left unsaid.

_He will be all alone. I can’t leave him, too._

Because now, Kei understands. For Shouyou had been the only one in Tobio’s life after a devastating period of loneliness. Shouyou knew that, and it made him want to stay for him, even if it meant he had to clip his own wings.

That had proven Shouyou’s loyal love.

However, Kei was then reminded of how competitive the two could be. Because even in love, they wouldn’t back down towards each other.

In response to that, Tobio had decided to let go. Because he also wanted the boy who had been his everything to reach the sky. He broke those clips and launched him up without a single hesitation.

_“Who can just up and completely 100% trust someone like that?!”_ During their first year, still heart-broken—tattered and in pieces—Tobio once asked Shouyou with full incredulity.

Only later, to return the favor; letting Shouyou fly away with Tobio’s now mended heart to bring, fully believing that he would return.

_“Took you long enough.”_

That had proven Tobio’s trusting love.

Back in the present, Kei saw the wedded couple slowly walking towards the center area with eyes only on each other; once again falling into a world where only two existed.

A world that he was lucky enough to occasionally witness.

Their smiles bloomed when a very old, classic western song started playing in the background. Barry Gibb’s voice singing _How Deep is Your Love_ signaled the wedded couple’s first dance to start.

Tobio had curled both of his hands around Shouyou’s waist immediately, even before Shouyou could rest his on Tobio’s shoulders. He pulled him close, leaning down to rest their foreheads together.

_“If I leave–”_

_“Took you long enough–”_

Shouyou’s loyal love and Tobio’s trusting one, it all paid out in the end.

So if Kei had to utter one wish that he could believe in for the wedded couple, as their best man—as the person who had witnessed it all, nothing could be more perfect than ‘ _a timeless, love-filled marriage_ ’.

And if someone caught _him_ smiling when he saw Tobio mouth to Shouyou the words of the song, silently singing _‘You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour,’_ as they danced,

Kei would allow it, just this once.

***

Later on, when everyone had finally gone tired from too much dancing, Kei found himself surrounded by his best friends—yes, _plural_ —once again.

“So, how did you enjoy the wedding?” Shouyou asked, grin blinding despite the layer of perspiration from all the dancing. Gross.

“It’s good,” Kei hummed.

“You didn’t even dance,” Shouyou pointed out. “You know that you could still dance even without a partner, right?”

At his remark, Tadashi held back a grin, tightening his arm around Hitoka’s waist. It was subtle enough to go unnoticed. However, Tobio wasn’t as sleek, because he let out a snort that gained everyone’s attention.

“Why are you laughing?” Shouyou frowned, looking at him suspiciously. “Did I say something funny?”

“No,” Tobio blurted way too soon, clearly lying.

Shouyou and Hitoka looked even more confused, while Tadashi sent Kei an amused look.

Kei sighed exasperatedly. It was too loud to be left alone, so now their attention was on him. To be honest, it was already quite a feat that the fool had managed to keep his mouth shut for this long. It seemed about right that the others noticed now.

Unsurprisingly, Shouyou realized first. “You guys are hiding something,” he stated. Then, his mind seemed to reel back to past interactions. “The PDA thing. The revenge thing. Partner–”

Amber eyes blew wide. He gasped loudly. “YOU HAVE SOMEONE!” he pointed accusingly towards Kei’s face.

“And?” Kei shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “What about it?”

Shouyou whipped his head around. He looked at Hitoka’s equally shocked expression, then at a smiling Tadashi, and finally at his sheepish husband.

“Okay, I get that you told Tadashi, but you told Tobio and not me?!” Shouyou protested in full offense.

“That’s your problem, dumbass?” Tobio flicked his forehead. “And what do you mean by that?! What’s so odd about him telling me?!”

“Are you seriously asking me that question?”

“Kei is _my_ best man.”

“You didn’t even ask him! I had to do it for you!” He whipped back to face Kei. “How could you do this to me?!”

He sounded so genuinely upset—Kei didn’t know if it was from being left in the dark or from feeling a sense of loss against Tobio. It did made Kei feel bad, though, because Shouyou had shared so many things to him since their high school years.

“I do plan on telling you eventually,” he answered, sincere for once. “But I’ve only been going out with this person for a couple of weeks. We wanted to make sure that it’s going to last before telling people about it, in the case of it not going through as to not make things awkward. Tadashi knew because I consulted him about it. Tobio accidentally found out.”

“I caught them sharing a kiss,” Tobio backed him up, expression flat. “I wish I didn’t.”

“Fair enough. But hold up.” Shouyou raised a palm, realization sinking in once again. “So this lover of yours, is someone we all know?”

“Eh, is it?” Kei teased, tilting his head. “It could be, could be not.”

“You suck!” Shouyou grouched. “I can’t believe someone wants you,” he added jokingly, out of spite.

“I mean, someone wants _you_ ,” Kei threw back. “So it shouldn’t be that hard. Although that’s questionable taste too.”

“Oi!” Tobio barked, at the same time as Shouyou’s _hey!_

“Now, now,” Tadashi mediated, used to handling similar situations. “Enough of that. We’re here to celebrate a happy wedding, right?”

“Finally!” Hitoka cheered in agreement. “I’m so, so happy for you two.”

Both Tobio and Shouyou had a proud smile on their faces. And at the moment, it’s enough. Just the five of them, enjoying each other’s company.

“Yeah, you’re both officially stuck with each other’s idiosyncrasies now. Let’s keep it that way for the good of us all,” Kei said.

_For the **happiness** of us all_, he didn’t utter.

“No takebacks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Tsukishima's POV has been SO MUCH fun!! And before I knew it, the chapter become super long, almost as long as 'No Retakes!' haha. Also yes, I'm proud of the title drop I slip in at the end.
> 
> This should REALLY be the final ending to this series. Yup, final ending. Everyone got their happily ever after.
> 
> ... But there will be a prequel, starting from the _very beginning_ , until the Jackals vs Adlers match where Kagehina got together. Maybe my next work after this, or after a couple of one shots as a break from this whole verse, but who knows. Either way, I hope to see you on my next fics, too. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
